


Makie's Revenge

by MizKTakase



Category: Mahou Sensei Negima!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Humor, Mind Control, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizKTakase/pseuds/MizKTakase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makie Sakaki has been abused, for the LAST TIME.  Ayaka Yukihiro has pushed her buttons, leading to a disastrous moment for not only Ayaka, but also for the entire 3-A of Mahora.<br/>This story was taken, after a dream I had; taken outside the Negima Neo world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**_I do not own Negima or Negima Neo_ **

* * *

At the science room in Mahora Academy, Satomi Hakase & Lingshen Chao were working on a small chip enabled to produce some obedience.  However, they’re about to be visited by an unknown assailant… in a moment.

“We’re almost finished with the microchip,” Satomi said, as she finished up the work on the chip, “This chip Evangeline requested will be perfect for her.”

“That’s because she wants it for Chachamaru,” Chao stated, “Of course, it can be installed by her permission.  Chacha’s surely a nice robot, but Evangeline’s orders.  I’m not sure it’ll work.”

“This will work; this chip will produce 100% obedience towards the owner,” Satomi added, “However, it is voice activated, so you know it works.”

“Let’s give it a test run!”  Chao shouted.

“Absolutely not!  It remains untested!  Besides, humans cannot be controlled by it.  This isn’t a Triple-X thing,” Satomi insisted.

They walked away, as they were about to make a call to Evangeline.  However, a small shadow appears from out of nowhere.  It was wearing a black hood and hat.  It snatched the chip and escaped.

Satomi & Chao returned from the phone booth.  Chao had a thought.

“Incidentally, why would she want a chip for obedience?”  She asked Satomi, “We already know that Chachamaru can obey Evangeline.”

“True,” she replied, “But, think of the possibilities of what Evangeline will do to her.  WE invented Chachamaru, WE invented the gadgets, WE invented the chip, and really soon… WE WILL DOMINATE THE SCHOOL!!!”

Chao shuddered a bit, “Uh, Satomi, I think that’s going too far.  For what it is worth, I suggest we’d deliver the chip right away.”

But just as she approached the table, where the chip was, she let out a shriek.

“What’s wrong???”  Satomi asked Chao.

“The chip!  It’s… IT’S GONE!!!”  She cried.

“WH- WH- WHAT?!?!?”

Satomi & Chao started to panic.  They were running around the lab, knowing what could’ve caused it.

“We’re doomed!  We’re doomed!  We’re Doom-ed!!!”  Chao screamed, “This is a nightmare!  This is a nightmare, and I want to wake up!!!”

Satomi slapped her and shook her around by the shoulders.

“Get a hold of yourself!!!”  She yelled, “Our lab is impenetrable!  There’s no way someone would take it!  Not even our own classmates!”

Chao got a hold of herself and said, “Right… but perhaps _someone_ used magic to get it.”

They pondered…

…

…

…

…but gave up.  They’ve decided to create another one.

“Well, I’m stumped,” Satomi said, “We’ll ask around later.”

“Two days of work; down the drain!”  Chao cried, “I cannot believe we’d want to do it again!  Eva’s not gonna like this…”

But unbeknownst to the girls, the mysterious small figure ran off through the window.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the courtyard outside of Mahora Academy, Makie Sasaki was practicing her ribbon dancing.  She was later visited by the small figure, who stole the chip Satomi & Chao invented.

“Excuse me…” he said in a coarse croaky voice, “I have what you asked…”

He presented the chip to Makie.  She smiled and said, “Thank you, daddy!”

The figure took off his black attire, revealing to be Motsu, Makie’s “ _Father_ ”.

“This is just what I needed for her,” she said with a grin, “I’ll finally have my chance!”

“And what might that be?”  Motsu asked her.

“It’s simple… I am so sick of being treated like dirt!  _Especially_ … that Class Rep!”  She snapped.

* * *

She then remembered what happened that day:

_Makie was on stakeout for Ayaka Yukihiro, the Class Representative for Class 3-A, but was very tired.  She fell asleep on an old wooden bench.  Hours later, Ayaka returned and woke her up.  She was very crossed by Makie’s sloth that she grabbed her by the neck._

_“What is wrong with you, Makie?  Do you have ANY self-awareness???”  She shouted, “Did you find ANYTHING on Asuna?”_

_“Oh, sorry,” Makie yawned, “I guess it took too long.”_

_And THAT’S when it happened._

_“You, Makie Sasaki, are an idiot AND a lazy disgrace!  You ONCE AGAIN failed at being Makie!”_

_Makie was shocked; she turned completely white.  The words echoed into her, as Ayaka walked away muttering, “What am I gonna do with you, Makie?”_

_Makie was frozen for 2 hours… until she came to.  She went to her room, all by herself, and grabbed a picture of Ayaka.  She then grabbed a pen… and scribbled all over the face, with devil horns, a moustache, and other certainties a drawing should be displayed.  Makie, because of this, was so pissed off._

_“That… that did it,” she whispered, “That’s all I can stand; I am NOT a failure!”_

_She ripped up the picture and shouted, “AYAKA YUKIHIRO!!! **YOU’RE** THE FAILURE!!!”_

_Just then, Ayaka appeared._

_“What was that now?”  She asked._

_Makie gasped, “Oh, nothing!”_

_“Well, keep it down!  I’m trying to get some beauty sleep!”_

_Ayaka went back to her room, while Makie then sneered._

_“Yes, Class Rep, sleep the big sleep of beauty,” she thought, “For soon, I will have my revenge on you… bank on it!”_

* * *

“Whoa!  I don’t think you want to do that!”  Motsu shouted, “No daughter of mine wants to pull a revenge factor… in a good way!  What if you get caught?”

Makie then thought, “Yeah, he’s right.  This chip will obey _anybody_!  But, Ayaka would know, and I’ll never get my vengeance.”

“I think I should tell you about this chip,” Motsu said.

He then explained to his “ _Daughter_ ” about the chip the girls in white lab coats made.  Not only it can obey a response by command, but in order to activate it, you must say the name first, then the command.

“So, all I have to do is say _“Ayaka!  Activate!”_ and I’ll have her in the palms of my hands!”  She cheered, “Though, Ayaka’s too smart for me.”

She then remembered another person who knows Ayaka well:  Asuna Kagurazaka.

“Hmm… no; if I plant the chip onto Asuna, Ayaka would know, too!  And that would mean she’d tell Professor Negi about it.”

Makie then was confused.  She tried to think, but couldn’t.

“I don’t know… there are 28 girls, not counting myself, Ayaka, & Asuna.  Sayo won’t count, because she’s a ghost, Chachamaru won’t count either, because the chip was made for her.  Ayaka has great friends and frenemies, I cannot decide.  So, given the choice between the freaky girls and the normal girls…”

She had an idea.

“I know!  I’ll find me one of Asuna’s friends and control her!  Afterwards, I’ll invent an extra chip like this, and give it to Ayaka.”

She then realized that one couldn’t be enough.

“Hmm… I’ll have to try and recruit another one.  If only I can find out who will go first…  Kazumi?  No.  Nodoka?  Naw, too timid.  Maybe, Chisame!  No, she’s Chiu-Chiu; besides, I don’t want to control her.  Maybe… Zazie?  No.  She’s too impertinent.”

Motsu then responded about Zazie, “30 points.”

She then remembered Asuna’s friend, Konoka Konoe.

“Hmm… maybe…”  She let out an evil sneer.

* * *

Later that night, Konoka found a note in her room.  She read the note:

_“Dear Konoka, meet me outside the dorm rooms at 7am.  Come alone.  Signed, a friend/classmate.  P.S. Do NOT bring Asuna or Ayaka!”_

Konoka thought, “I wonder what she wants?  Oh well.  I’ll get some sleep first.”

She tossed the note into the garbage and went to her bed and started to go to sleep.  However, Asuna arrived and questioned her.

“Konoka, what was that just now?”  She pointed at the note she tossed.

“Oh, it’s something private.  I have a job to do tomorrow morning,” she replied.

“Oh…kay.”

Asuna went to the top bunk and went to sleep.  Konoka went to sleep, as well.

Could the note be from Makie?


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Makie is about to begin her plan. What will be her first victim?

Later that morning, Konoka left the dorms and proceeded to the courtyard.  However, she was followed by a girl with a very big, black ponytail on the left side of her head.  She jumped down in front of Konoka and unsheathed her sword.

“See-Chan?”  Konoka gasped.

The girl was, in fact, Setsuna Sakurazaki, a girl who protected Konoka Konoe all her life.

“Miss Konoka,” she implored to her, “Asuna told me about your morning routine.  I came by to assist you in this matter.”

Konoka was saddened.  She looked at Setsuna and responded, “See-Chan, no.  I am only obeying orders on the note.  I _must_ come alone.”

“But, Miss Konoka…”

“See-Chan… please!  I have to go see her.  I’m sorry, but please wait for me at the observatory after lunch.”

Setsuna conceded and said, “All right, I will… but you watch your back, okay?  I don’t trust anybody who wants to speak to Miss Konoka.”

She then started to turn red and thought aloud, “Especially if… someone is seducing her… maybe?”

“See-Chan?  Are you okay?”  Konoka asked her.

Setsuna stammered, “Uh, no!  I… I was worried about your well-being.  I, well, uh, am concerned.”

“I get it!  You’re worried,” Konoka insisted.

She walked away, as Setsuna relaxed.

“I guess I am worried…”  She said.

****

* * *

Later at the courtyard, Konoka arrived alone.  She found Makie on the bench, all sleepy.  She approached her and was very concerned.

“Did she write the note for me?”  She thought.

Makie woke up and was tired.  She looked at Konoka and was teary-eyed… in which she was playing.

“Miss Konoe, it is great to see you.  I don’t want to be a burden to you,” she cried falsely, “But, I don’t like being called a failure!  Class Rep keeps calling me a failure towards me!”

She cried on Konoka’s shoulder and wept.  Konoka patted her head and smiled.

“I know Ayaka is such a burden to you, but it seems she’s trying to motive you,” she said, “But… try to remember:  you are a failure towards your self-esteem.  You’re a failure because you admitted it.”

Makie gasped a bit and asked, “Why would you say such a thing???”

“Because… you sometimes act like a loser, but you have a very unique personality,” Konoka replied.

“You mean it?”  Makie smiled.

She then patted her head and told it’ll be okay.  Makie walked away, while leaving her ribbon on the bench.  Konoka noticed it and tried to call Makie.

“Hey, Makie, you left your ribbon on the--.”  She cried.

“Huh?”  Makie asked.

“Uh, never mind,” Konoka said.

She grabbed the ribbon from the bench, by the handle.  However, the minute she grabbed the handle, a small little prick hit her hand.  She dropped the ribbon and felt her hand.

“Ow.  What was this?”  She thought, “It feels like it’s a bit jagged.”

Makie rushed to Konoka and looked at her hand.  It turns out that the microchip, that Motsu stole, was imbedded into her palm.

“Oh dear, Konoka; I get the feeling it must’ve hurt.”

“Not really.  But it feels like I should have it checked out.  Can you walk with me to the nurse’s office?”

Makie then let out a grin.

“Actually, I think we should go to Library Island.  I need some help on some Science exams.”

“Makie, please, I think I might be bleeding!  Sorry, but I’ll meet you later!”

Konoka dashed off.

“Oh, no, you don’t…” Makie thought.

She stomped her foot and called to Konoka.

“Konoka!  Activate!!!”

Konoka stopped, five feet from Makie.  She stood in attention and turned around.

“Konoka!  Stand in attention!”  She called out.

“Yes, master…” Konoka said, in a robotic voice.

Makie smiled evilly and walked toward her.  Konoka couldn’t move an inch; she was standing straight, without flinching.  Makie walked around her and said, while she was walking, “Now then, my slave, I want you to go to Library Island and get me some Science books.  I need to create another chip like this and give it to Asuna.”

“What will you do to Asuna, Master?”  Konoka asked.

“Oh, I need her for assistance.  Besides, I want to get my revenge,” Makie responded.

“But, master,” Konoka replied, “Asuna doesn’t know you well.  She considers you as a Dummy.  Besides, I cannot be able to get you these books on time.  I have an after lunch date with Setsuna.”

Makie then grabbed Konoka’s arms and barked, “ _THAT’S_ an order, Konoe.  Now move out and get me these books!”

“Very well; what kind of books do you want me to get you, master?”  Konoka asked.

****

* * *

Hours later at Library Island, Konoka, who was still under control of Makie, approached the front desk in Library Island.  Nodoka Miyazaki, one of the girls working there, approached the desk and greeted Konoka, who had a blank straight look on her face.

“Oh, Konoka, I didn’t expect you here.  What can I do for you?”  She asked.

Konoka said, “I need books on Technology, Psychology, and some books about tools.”

Nodoka was confused; and also very disturbed.  She asked her, “Uh, Miss Konoe, are you okay?”

Yue Ayase approached the front desk, with a carton of juice, and was sipping it through a straw.  She looked at Konoka & Nodoka.

She asked her, “What’s wrong, Nodoka?  Are you trying to find the books for her?”

“Well, it’s not that,” she responded, “But, Konoka wants these books of Technology, Psychology, and a book about certain tools.”

Yue turned to Konoka and asked, “Any particular reason why, Konoka?”

“Yes, I do,” she replied, “I was trying to tutor Asuna in Science and Technology.  She needs to obtain a passing grade.”

Yue thought, “Hmm… what’s gotten into her?  I mean, she sounds like something Professor Negi did, but what?”

“Uh, okay.  We’ll get you these books right away,” she responded.

Nodoka bowed and pleaded, “And please talk normal!  It sounds like when you’ve been playing those video games lately, you’ve become some sort of zombie!”

“But…”  Konoka replied, “I love these types of games!”

“Hmph!  What’s with the robot voice then?”  Yue asked, as she gave the HUGE stack of books to Konoka.

“Anyway,” she continued, “Here are the latest volumes of _Science 101_ ; there’s also a complete guide to garden tools, science tools, school supplies, and other important stuff.  And as for psychology books, all we have available are the _“Workings of the Brain”_ series; issue 3.  I think Asuna might need some smartness to go with that empty skull of hers.”

“Thank you, Yue… and Nodoka… you are such help,” Konoka flatly cheered.

She walked away with the books over her head; while Yue & Nodoka were stunned.

“Yue, this is the first time Konoka Konoe didn’t call me bookworm.”  Nodoka stated.

“What I’d like to know is why she started talking like a robot.  Did she play that Zombie Hunter game all night again?”  Yue asked, “And they called _me_ “Dummy Black”.”

Nodoka shrugged her shoulders.

****

* * *

Later that afternoon, Setsuna was waiting patiently for Konoka.  However, she fell asleep, dreaming of her… with some very controversial stuff.  She couldn’t get up until one hour later, when Ayaka arrived.

“Setsuna!  What are you doing sleeping like a rock???”  She shouted.

Setsuna woke up and found Ayaka all crossed.

“It’s not nice to be sleeping on the job, especially during a school day!”  She continued.

Setsuna snapped, “Well, excuse me for being tired!  I was waiting for Miss Konoka.  She was supposed to be here about an hour ago.”

“Well, I don’t blame you.  She _is_ the Dean’s granddaughter.”

“Hmm… maybe she was sidetracked… GASP!!!”

“What’s wrong?”

“The note!  She must have been in danger!  I better go down to the courtyard and save her!”

But as she was about to leave, Konoka arrived with a ton of books in her hands.

“Hello, See-Chan,” Konoka greeted, in her robotic voice, “I am sorry we missed our appointment.  But shall we convene tomorrow?”

“Uh, Miss Konoka, I am so glad you came back,” Setsuna said, “But… I guess if you’re not available at that time…”

“Please, you’re making me sick with your friendship stories,” Ayaka said sarcastically, “And what’s with the books?  Finals don’t begin, until the end of spring!”

“Please forgive me, Class Rep,” she replied, “But Asuna needs her studies.  She needed a passing grade!”

She dashed off.  Setsuna & Ayaka were confused.

“What the hell’s gotten into Konoka today?”  Ayaka asked Setsuna.

She answered, “Beats me… I’ve never seen her so… so… so robust.”

She then walked away from Ayaka, who was still in thought.

“I don’t know… this doesn’t look like a run of the mill girl to me.  Something’s up, and I bet Asuna is up to something.”

****

* * *

Later that night, Makie began to create a new microchip, just like the one Konoka had.  After hitting the books all evening, she was able to complete the microchip… well, let’s say she fell asleep after finishing it halfway.  She was very exhausted and very hungry.

Konoka stayed with Makie until 10pm.  That’s when Konoka returned to Asuna’s room.  However, Makie insisted her to return tomorrow morning.  She agreed.

****

* * *

The next morning, Makie sent out a telegram, via sparrow.  She delivered the letter to both Asuna _and_ Ayaka.  She also sent a fairly different one to Setsuna.  Why?

“Since Setsuna could be a key factor to spoiling my fun, I might use her,” she thought.

“Master,” Konoka asked, “Why do you want See-Chan?”

“Oh, I thought I need more than one person… in fact…”

She held up a badly drawn picture of Ayaka, dressed in a glamorous pink gown, with the words “ _I Heart Negi_ ” around it.

“I shall send this message to both of them.  Our target:  Ayaka Yukihiro!”

“Master, what did she ever do to you?”

“Do as I say!  Do you think I am a failure towards myself?”

“No, master!  You are a success towards Makie, and you are very flexible!”

Makie was so moved, she squealed in delight.

“At last!  I shall have my revenge!”  She cried.

_“Ayaka Yukihiro… you’ll be sorry!”_


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having Konoka as your slave isn't enough. Makie needs more slaves and more chips. Even with her pea-sized brain, she has WAYS of recruiting.

_“Meet me outside Mahora Academy.  We should talk.  I know we haven’t seen each other eye-to-eye, or most recently, but we should be able to work it out, or not.”_

Ayaka read the note from Asuna, which was written by Makie.  She put the note in her pocket and left the room.  While she was getting ready to go, she looked for Makie, who was _not_ in her bed.

“Hmph!  Makie’s late again… remind me to lecture her again,” she said bluntly, as she left her room.

Meanwhile, Asuna was reading the exact same note, but with different writing:

_“Bells, meet me outside of Mahora Academy.  You don’t have a choice, since I am your superior.  We’ll speak privately.”_

“So, finally admitting that she’s an idiot!”  Asuna snapped.

She called out to Konoka, who unfortunately, unknown to her, is gone, “Konoka!  I’m leaving!  I’ll be back soon!”

She slammed the door and went her way.

****

* * *

Konoka, who was still in control of Makie, finished up sewing her black dress.  She presented it to her.

“Perfect… I am glad I thought of this sooner,” she said, “With this disguise, Ayaka cannot see me.”

She put on her black dress and cape; she even put on a black mask, to hide her face.

“Master, when will Ayaka show up?”  Konoka said robotically.

“Soon…” Makie replied, “But, for now, we will wait and see, if our guest will show up.”

She then did a thief stance and sneered.

“Ayaka Yukihiro!  You’ve messed with the wrong failure!”

“I don’t get it… in a good way,” Motsu muttered, from under her cape.

****

* * *

Later, Setsuna arrived with the note, written by Makie, in her hand, and her sword in the other.  The note was written in pink ink:

_“Setsuna, I wanted to speak to you on a certain matter; meet me in the forest at 3pm.  Don’t be late; it is very important.  From, Konoka.”_

“Miss Konoka, I want this matter to be resolved,” she thought, “What has gotten into you?”

She remembered what happened earlier:  Konoka was carrying a load of books, and was talking like a zombie.  Setsuna knew that she was being controlled… though, it’s just the thought.  However, Setsuna had a very shocking dilemma… what if she wanted to meet, so she would kiss her?  She blushed and shook her head, knowing it was a bad idea.  Knowing Setsuna, she’d get hot and flustered over Konoka, since it was her sworn duty to protect her.

When she arrived, Setsuna found Konoka, by a lone tree.  She then approached her and asked her what she was doing here.  Konoka said nothing.  She blushed and smiled.  But just as Setsuna was about to reach her hand, a rustle from the tree was heard.  She looked up and found a dark figure up in the tree.  She pulled out her sword and jumped up.  But the figure escaped, before Setsuna reached the top.

“Damn… whoever he was, he better not hurt Miss Konoka.”

She jumped down and saw Konoka with glee.

“Miss Konoka, are you okay?”  She asked.

“Everything is okay, See-Chan,” Konoka responded, “I am happy that you came to my rescue.  You are my hero.  I love you.”

Setsuna gasped, and was stunned.  She started to quiver in fear, but also smiled a bit and flushed a beet red color on her face.  Setsuna, confused and flustered, held Konoka by her upper arms and tried to kiss.  But, that lover’s bliss was short-lived; when she caressed her arm upward, she felt a little prick in her right palm.

“Ow.”

She looked at her right hand and saw a microchip in her palm, but she didn’t know it was a microchip.

“What the hell is this?”  She thought, “Did Konoka fell into some woodchips?”

The dark figure appeared from behind.  Just as the figure got up, Setsuna held her sword and pointed at the person.  And who would’ve guessed that the figure was Makie in disguise, dressed in her black attire and mask?

“Who are you?”  Setsuna asked her, “And what have you done with Miss Konoka???”

Makie then replied, “I cannot be able to answer that with a response.  Though, I needed her for something.”

Setsuna looked at the masked girl and asked, “You look familiar.  Have we met before?”

“Oh?  Have I?”  She responded, “I think I should tell you why I summoned you here…”

She took off her mask, and revealed her face.  Setsuna was shocked.

“The reason I do this… was to Ayaka, the class rep,” she continued, “I wanted revenge for shunning me.”

“Revenge?  On her?”  Setsuna gasped.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayaka & Asuna arrived together in a dense forest outside of Mahora Academy, though they never knew they met with each other.  Ayaka showed the note to Asuna, while Asuna did the same thing.

“Okay, Asuna, what do you want to speak to me for?”  Ayaka asked.

“Oh, you think I would be dumb to figure it out?”  She bickered, “You obviously wanted to admit something!”

“Hell, no!  I ain’t gonna be your teacher’s pet!”  Ayaka snapped.

“You want a piece of me, blondie???”

“BRING IT, BELLS!!!”

They started to glare and growl at each other.  But then, they started to act confused.

“Hold on, I _never_ write a secret letter to you,” Asuna retorted, “Do you think someone is trying to trick us?”

“Asuna, even I am too smart to figure it out,” she responded, “Come on, I mean we’ve been through this sort of deal _many_ times.  But you see that I have matured into a wonderful girl, who knows too well.”

Asuna sneered, “You and your preaching to the choir.  In fact, I thought you might be interested in this.”

She showed her chupa-T to Ayaka.  Ayaka then threw the shirt.

“You honestly think I wear that horrid attire???”

“Well, I am not wearing _that_ piece of Negi paraphernalia!”

Ayaka had a Negi-T behind her back.

“Aw, you guessed; sorry…”  She pouted.

Asuna then snapped, “Sorry doesn’t cut it!  But this is no time to play the pity game!  We have to find out what’s going on?”

Both girls returned to the dorms, but then heard a rustle in the forest.  They rushed over to the scene.

****

* * *

“Why would you want Ayaka for, after all she’s done for you?”  Setsuna questioned, “I hope for your sake, I want to know.”

Makie looked down and started to mutter.

“She… called… me… a failure… towards…”

“What?”  Setsuna asked.

“I said she considers me as a failure!!”  She shouted.

“A failure?”  Setsuna asked, “And that’s the reason you took control of Konoka?”

“Well, yes and no,” Makie replied, “But it is no problem.  She was of great help.  I know about your weakness already, but I could be able to need _your_ assistance.”

“What?  I would never--!”

“Come on, Setsuna, you have got to help me!  Besides… you have no choice,” Makie insisted, “You see… that slight pain you felt was the chip that can control you to do my bidding.  You are my slave now.”

“No… then that means…” Setsuna gasped.

“That’s right; Konoka is my slave, also.”

Setsuna dropped her sword and turned to Makie.

“All right… I’ll do it, but I want to know… what possessed you to try and take revenge on our class representative?”

“Very easy,” she said, “Every day is the same thing:  “You’re a failure towards Makie!  You’re a failure towards Makie!!  You are a failure; a displeasure; a letdown; a disappointment; a nobody!!!  I’m so sick of it!!!  Ayaka has rattled me, day-in and day-out!  I was considered myself as a failure, but only because she says so, every time I louse up!  But since then, I wanted to hide my feeling towards her; so I called on my father to get me something for my revenge.  He found something very amazing:  A chip that can control your every being.”

“This chip?”  Setsuna showed her hand to Makie, revealing the chip that was on her palm.

“Yes, that’s it,” Makie continued, “Once the owner is presented via chip, he or she can be controlled.  Unfortunately, only _one_ can be controlled, and can do as she pleases, by controlling her entire body.”

Makie turned to Konoka.

“I shall demonstrate.  Konoka!  Deactivate!!!”

Konoka closed her eyes and bowed down with her arms flailing.

“Miss Konoka!!!”

“I am afraid to tell you that once he or she is controlled, he or she cannot return to normal.  Think of it as my own robot slave.  If you shout the person’s name and shout “ _Deactivate_ ”, their nervous system will shut down.  But, it’s okay.  She’s not dead; she’s just out cold for a while.”

“You demon; or a reasonable facsimile thereof!”  Setsuna shouted, “ _That’s_ why Konoka was acting weird!  _You_ controlled her!”

“EXACTLY!  I want my revenge on Ayaka, and I tend to do such the thing.  And I insist that you do the same thing, since I own you now.”

“Where did you even get this monstrosity???”  Setsuna asked in anger.

“Eh, I stole it from the science lab,” Makie answered, but then gasped, as she said where she got it.

Setsuna was concerned, not just for Konoka, but for Makie.

“And… and I made exact duplicates of the chips… but… NOW YOU KNOW TOO MUCH!!!”

“That’s enough!”  Setsuna interrupted.

She bowed to her and continued, “I am willing to do as you say and I’ll keep this secret under wraps; however, I don’t approve of Miss Konoka being in a zombie-like trance.  I shall be your sole slave, on one condition…”

“Anything…”

“Just bring Konoka back.  I beg of you!  This is _not_ the Konoka I know!”  Setsuna pleaded, “I shall assist you and be your slave, just please bring Miss Konoka back to her normal self again!”

Makie looked down and nodded.  She then looked at Konoka and shouted, “Konoka!  Activate!”

Konoka got up and was in attention.

“Yes, master!”  She called to Makie.

She turned to Setsuna and said, “Would you do the honors?  Just say her name and disable her program from the chip.”

She nodded.

“Konoka!”  Setsuna shouted, “Disable all obedience towards Makie Sasaki!”

Konoka said nothing.  But then she said, “Request denied!”

Setsuna was shocked.

“Heh!  You don’t know what to say, don’t you?”  Makie giggled, “That’s not the way you say it.  You say, “ _Disable obedience program_!”, that way she’ll stop obeying; but either way, you are _still_ a part of me.”

Setsuna then growled, “Crap!  I almost freed her.  What has gotten into Makie?”

“Konoka!  Seize her!”  She shouted, as she pointed at Setsuna.

Konoka grabbed Setsuna by her arms.  She tried to break free, but couldn’t.

“You… you tricked me!”  She shouted, “You promised me to free Konoka!”

“I promised _nothing_ ,” Makie grinned evilly, “But, it was your _own_ doing!  Besides, if anyone was to disable the chip, it’s me.  Because _I_ control her… and _not_ you!  Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!”

“Why, you… pseudo-demon!!!”  She shrieked.

“Sticks and stones, Sakurazaki, sticks and stones…”

She turned to Konoka, “Miss Konoka, you cannot be serious!  Makie… she’s…”

“Makie is a success towards Makie; she is also a great girl in class 3-A.  She’s very wonderful to be with and she’s a very flexible girl,” Konoka said robotically.

“Miss Konoka!!!  NO!!!” She cried.

Makie laughed evilly.

“You thought I would need your assistance, right?  Do you know _why_ I wanted Ayaka, huh?”  She smiled, “Well, I have to put up hell, just to get my hands on her!  I needed the chip for Ayaka, but she’s proven to be very intelligent and crafty.  You think I don’t deserve help, for all the crap I put up with, with that awful Negi-fetish??  Well, guess what???  I _needed_ help… _always_!  And it starts with you and Konoka!”

“You… you can’t do this!”  She screamed.

Makie grinned, as Setsuna started to break free.

“Too late!”  She shouted, “Setsuna!  Activate!!!”

She grabbed her sword and pointed at Makie.  But she was too late; she froze in place and placed her sword on the ground.  She then stood in place and bowed to her.

Makie laughed very evilly and loud, “Heh, heh, heh, heh!  Ha, ha, ha, ha!  HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!  WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!”


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showtime, girls! Ayaka and Asuna hunt down Makie, only to learn about her... but what and why?

Ayaka and Asuna returned to the forest and found a black mask on the ground.  Ayaka was confused.

“Whoever it was, it must’ve gotten someone.  I suggest we look around,” she stated.

“Right… enemies/friends working together for the common good!”  Asuna cheered in confidence.

“Dummy…”  Ayaka muttered.

While they looked around the forest area, Makie and Konoka snuck back to the dorms.  They had a little surprise for Ayaka, when she would return.

“It is very simple, my dear,” she said to Konoka, “Setsuna will capture one of them, I don’t care who, just as long as it is Ayaka.  She will bring her to me, and I will give her the chip.  This is so delicious!”

“Stop drooling, master,” Konoka complimented, “Ayaka and/or Asuna will be captured by nightfall.  See-Chan is a wonderful girl; she may be experienced in combat, but she’s also an accomplished bodyguard.  See-Chan is the greatest, but not as great as you, master!”

“Hmm… so I figured, which is why, _nobody_ will suggest me as a failure ever again!”  Makie sneered, “And Ayaka _will be_ the failure!  Asuna, however…”

“She could be a witness!”  Konoka suggested.

“You’re right!  Setsuna will carry out the job, as planned,” Makie grinned.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls returned to the entranceway, but had a mere thought.

“Where’s Makie?  I feel like I wanted to wring her little neck!”  Ayaka growled in annoyance.

“Why take it out on her?”  Asuna asked.

“I don’t know, I don’t care, and I rather not say!”  Ayaka snapped, “I just wanted to wring _something_!  I’M ANGRY NOW!!!”

“Now that you mention it… Konoka hasn’t returned since yesterday,” Asuna said.

“What?  I hope the Dean won’t find out.  He’d be very upset by it,” Ayaka suggested, “And also, Setsuna… she’s very precious about Konoka.”

“I know… I’m beginning to think Setsuna is saddened by her disappearance.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

Just then, a shadow of a long-haired girl dashed past behind them.

“So, how do we find this villain?  Could it be Evangeline again?”  Asuna asked.

Ayaka replied, “Well, no… but I don’t want to be controlled by the vampire again…”

Asuna said, “I should say not.”

Ayaka then had an idea, “Okay, I think we need to go find Setsuna.  She’s the only one who can find Konoka!”

Asuna agreed, but then the long-haired girl jumped down in front of them.

“Huh?  Who are you?”  Asuna asked.

“That is not important,” the girl said in a robotic voice, “What’s important is that you must come with me.”

Ayaka & Asuna gasped in shock.  The girl with long hair… was Setsuna, controlled by Makie.  You can tell, since she used to have a ponytail, thanks to Makie.

“Setsuna?  What’s wrong with you?”  Asuna asked in fear.

“Why are you talking like a robot?  Are you like Chachamaru?”  Ayaka added.

Setsuna said nothing; she wielded her sword and charged at the two girls.  They scattered off, trying to escape.

“Asuna, run!”  Ayaka screamed.

“Oh, jumping jellybeans!”  She gasped.

They ran off together, but Setsuna chased after them.  After going five miles, they split up.  She, however, followed Ayaka, and not Asuna.  She cornered her with a dead end.  Setsuna pointed her sword at her and said to come quietly.

“Setsuna!  What’s gotten into you???  Are you mad?”  Ayaka cried.

Setsuna replied, “Ayaka Yukihiro, you’re a failure towards Ayaka.  You must come quietly.”

Ayaka gasped in shock.

“More importantly, you are needed for something important.  I cannot say, but you must come with me.”  She added.

Ayaka thought, “Wait… didn’t I heard this line before?”

But as she was about to speak, Asuna dove in from a tall tree and tackled Setsuna.

“Hey, Setsuna!  SURPRISE!!!”  She cried.

Setsuna was rolled to the ground with Asuna, and crashed to a giant hollow log.  Setsuna was out cold, while Asuna got up in pain.  Ayaka grabbed her and shouted, “Quickly!  Run!”

They fled, as Setsuna got up.  She looked around and found that they disappeared.  She grabbed her sword and began her pursuit.

“Capture Ayaka; capture Asuna; capturing one is required; capturing both is optional.”  She said robotically and repetitively.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuna & Ayaka were in a tall oak tree.  They looked down and found Setsuna, who was on hot pursuit. Although, she looked left and right, she couldn’t find them.  She went past the tree where they were hidden.

“Man, what’s gotten into Setsuna?  She must have located Konoka, but I fear she might be controlled by someone… someone _evil_ …”  Asuna stated.

“I know what.  It’s me this person wanted,” Ayaka answered in disdain, “I don’t know why, but it seems she wanted me.  Remember when we split up?”

“Yeah?  Oh, yeah!”  Asuna said, “Setsuna went after _you_ , not _me_.  But why?”

“It must be… she said that…” she thought about what Setsuna said.

_“You are a failure towards Ayaka!”_

She gasped and remembered what those words mean.

“No… it couldn’t be…” she thought, “It just can’t be!”

She growled and remembered the person she said those words to.

“Makie…”  Ayaka growled.

“What’s wrong?”  Asuna asked.

“I… I think I know who did this to Setsuna!  It was… Makie!”

“What?!?!?  That’s a load of bull!  Makie is as dense as a mackerel!”

“True; but why would she go through all the trouble!  Unless…”

“Unless… she had help from those Science girls, Chao & Satomi!”

Asuna then had a mere thought.  She cried, “Then… that means that what happened to Setsuna, might’ve happened to Konoka, as well!”

“Exactly!”  Ayaka responded, “Makie must’ve put up with this!  It’s simple; every time I lecture her, I always say that she is a failure towards Makie!  And it _always_ worked.  But… I take it I... went too far?”

Asuna then muttered, “It’s your fault.”

“What was that just now???”  She screamed.

“I said… it was your fault!”  Asuna yelled, “If _YOU_ , Miss Class Rep, who’s perfect in all ways than one, hadn’t treated Makie like that, then _all this_ would’ve _never_ happened!!!  Are you happy now???”

Ayaka started to whimper, “No… why did I make that mistake?  I always said that she’s a failure, but… but I never pushed her _too far_!!”

“Get a grip!”  Asuna shouted, “What’s important is that Makie set this whole thing up.  But now, we must find out why.”

She tried to jump down from the tree.

“I’m going to make a distraction, while you make a break for it!”  She suggested.

Ayaka said, “No… you go back to the dorm.  This is something I must do _myself_.”

Ayaka tried to jump down, but Asuna stopped her.

“You’re crazy!  I can’t leave you there!” She cried.

“It’s me she wanted, and I’m going to end it,” Ayaka answered, “If I don’t return, tell Professor Negi that I loved him.”

Asuna nodded, as Ayaka jumped down.

“Hah!  Like hell I will!”  She thought aloud.

****

* * *

Ayaka jumped down in front her Setsuna.  She then raised her arms up.

“Ayaka, you will not escape,” she said, as she pointed her sword.

“No, don’t.  I… I surrender,” Ayaka pleaded, “I don’t know what’s going on now, so I must know the truth.  Please… enough of this game.”

Setsuna grabbed her arm and walked with her back to the Mahora academy dorms.  However, Asuna was watching the whole time.

She said to her, “You must be very lucky that I cannot hurt you; but knowing what my master will do, I must reconvene.  You made a wise decision, Ayaka.”

Asuna then thought, “They’re heading back to school… what’s going on?”

She jumped down and followed them sneakily.

“Don’t worry, Konoka… Setsuna… Ayaka… I’ll rescue you from Makie.”


	5. Part 5

Later, at the lab, Satomi and Chao finished up the chip.  It took shorter than they had imagined.  However, they were visited by another girl, Asuna.

“Hey, brainiacs!  I want to know what’s going on.”  She shouted, “What do you think you are doing?”

“Asuna, what brings you here?”  Chao asked her.

“I want to know if you had a part of this disaster recently,” Asuna replied.

“We were just finishing up a chip that can obey orders with a simple command,” Satomi stated.

“A-HA!  I knew it!  YOU ARE IN THIS DISASTER!!!”  Asuna shrieked.

She grabbed Satomi by the lab coat and shook her up.

“Asuna, what are you talking about???”  She shouted.

Asuna let go and started to hyperventilate.  She then explained about the situation, in which Makie was controlling her friends and the abduction of Ayaka.

“So, you’re saying that this chip would control humans, too?”  Chao asked.

“Uh, _yeah_!  I think that stupid chip caused them to become lifeless zombies!  And I can tell, because Konoka played _every_ Zombie Killer game ever made!”

Chao glared at Satomi, “So… it doesn’t work on humans, huh?”

“Well, uh, I never knew it would control anybody; it was originally intended for Chachamaru & Evangeline!  We were to deliver it, but the original one was pilfered!”

“Wait!  So you’re saying that the chip you first made was the original?”  Asuna asked.

“It was… but we don’t know why,” Satomi replied, “And FYI, the scientific term for original is “ _Prototype_ ”, Asuna.”

Asuna thought, “Could it be that Konoka had the original chip?”

“Asuna, we could help you disable the chip from your friends, but it may need some time.”

Satomi then explained the chip’s purpose:

“The chip, we dubbed it the “O.B. Chip” ( _Working Title_ ), can control anybody, no matter what situation they are in.  Once lodged into a mechanical human, or otherwise, the subject is controlled by the person who first presents the chip to her.  Once the chip is in place, on a body part, it will never come off, unless the chip disables the process.  Once it does, the effects become null, but _only_ by the person who recently controls her.”

“So, Konoka _and_ Setsuna were controlled… by Makie, and now…”  Asuna said.

“Now she’s gonna control…”  Satomi added.

“She’s controlling everybody!”  Chao shrieked.

Asuna shook her head and asked, “Wait a minute!  I thought you said she would control someone with just that chip.  She is controlling _two_ girls!”

She then gasped with a mere, yet horrifying, thought.

“Then, Ayaka is in trouble!!!”

Satomi & Chao gasped.

“Where is she now?”  Satomi demanded.

Asuna said, “I saw her being dragged off by the _Controlled_ Setsuna back to our dorms.”

“So, she must be… at Ayaka’s dorm!”  Satomi said.

Chao asked, “If what this chip does is true, we should be able to disable it somehow!”

“We can’t!  Makie must’ve used her brain, or what little she had, to create replicas!  _Working_ replicas!”  Satomi said.

Asuna then cried, “Then we need to disable them manually!  I bet your doodads can help fix this.”

Chao then said, “We do!  It’s not good, but try to use it wisely.”

She presented a giant chrome blaster to Asuna.

“Uh, dare I ask what the hell this is?”  She asked bluntly.

“This blaster gun erases the program for the O.B. Chip,” Satomi declared, “If used properly, it will emit a rapid shot to the chip, disabling it permanently.”

“Thanks!”  Asuna said, “I’ll try to find Ayaka, before she’s a mindless robot like Konoka & Setsuna.”

“Though, incidentally, why would she do such a thing?”  Satomi asked.

“The Mahora Academy students work in mysterious ways,” Asuna retorted, “But…”

****

* * *

Later, at Makie’s room, Ayaka was tied to a chair, with her hands, arms, legs, and feet tied behind her back on the chair.  She struggled to break free, but the rope was too tight.  A spotlight shone onto her.

“Makie!  What has gotten into you?”  She shouted, “Surely you jest that you used my _“Professor Negi vinyl rope”_ to tie me up!  Although, I am amazed by your use of my items; but still…”

Makie approached her and sneered at her.

“Master, you are such a great girl,” Konoka said robotically, “You are like no other at being better than Ayaka!”

Makie was not amused.

“Master, you are such a great girl,” Setsuna said robotically, “You are like no other.  You are a success at being Makie.”

“See, Konoka!”  Makie said to her, “It’s better if _she_ was complimenting me!”

“Acknowledged, master!”  Konoka bowed.

“I should’ve known you’d put up with this,” she growled, “Makie Sasaki, you untie me this instant!!!”

“No.”

“What?  How dare you say that to your class rep, after all I have done for you???”  She cried.

“Have you ever thought why I wanted to be noticeable?”  Makie asked, “Well, do you?”

“Well, I would… but…” Ayaka said, as she pondered, “Don’t you think you should do things yourself?  Have you ever thought of doing things _right_ for once?”

Makie growled and slapped her in the face.  Ayaka felt the pain that she glared at Makie.

“You… you have become what I feared:  Another Asuna!”

“Shut up!  Do you know how much hell I’d put up with you???”

“I never intended to be such a brat, but _you_ are such a psychopath!  I’m telling the Dean about this!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Miss Ayaka Yukihiro, Class Representative; I am afraid I can’t let you do that, since Konoka is my witness.  If you tell on me, Konoka will vouch for me.”

“Wh-what?”

“Yes, master!”  Konoka added, “I am the Dean’s trustworthy granddaughter.  I am excelled in every way, but Makie has more skill than me, because she is flexible and swift.”

“That’s right,” Makie smiled, “And well, I have bigger plans for you, Ayaka.  I want to give you a little present for all those years I have been with you.”

“I meant what I said, Makie…”  Ayaka growled.

She took a deep breath and smiled at her.  She then shouted at the top of her lungs:

“YOU… NOW AND FOREVER… ARE A FAILURE TOWARDS MAKIE!!!”

She panted, as Makie as shocked.

“You, will always be a failure, you fool,” Ayaka added, “And tying me up, proves everything about you.”

Makie was frightened by the remarks, but then turned her scared look to a very evil grin.

“I _knew_ you would say that,” She said calmly, “And that is why I want to hear those words again… for the last time!”

She pulled out an O.B. chip she made and showed it to Ayaka.  She gasped and asked, “So, _this_ pee-wee gadget is the reason my fellow classmates are vegetables?”

“No… THIS IS!!!”

Makie slapped her again.  The force of the slap caused Ayaka’s face to bleed a bit.

She continued, “And, my dear class rep, when I place this chip on you, you will no longer be a burden to me.  No more rude remarks about me!  No more being a failure towards Makie!  Best of all, _I_ own _you_!!! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!  WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!”

Ayaka growled, “Damn you!!!  I will _never_ be your slave!  NEVER!!!”

“The time when you order me around is over!”  Makie shouted and grinned evilly, “You _will_ be my slave!”

She tried to place the chip on her head, but couldn’t.  She had other thoughts.

“What are you doing?  Whatever it is you are doing, you’ll never get your way!”

“I’m trying, but I don’t know where the perfect place to place the chip.  Now, if I were you, and I want to put something on you… then where would you place this chip in your near-perfect, Negi-obsessed, tender loving body?”

“How about down your throat, Makie?”  A voice shouted.

Asuna crashed through the window and aimed the blaster at Makie.

“Asuna!  You came!”  Ayaka cried.

“Damn!  I thought I would deal with you later!”  Makie snapped.

“Game over, Sasaki!”  Asuna cried.

But as she was about to fire, Makie used her ribbon and snatched the blaster out of her hand.  The blaster fell to the ground and rolled under the bed.

“Useless piece of scientific junk,” Makie sneered, “Is that the best you could do?”

“Asuna!  Do something, other than playing with toys!!!”  Ayaka shouted.

“SILENCE!!!”  Makie slapped her.

“Damn it!  Makie, what right would you have to obtain Ayaka?  No, why would you control my friends in the Chupacabra club?”

“Oh, Asuna, Asuna, Asuna… I believe you missed the point _entirely_.  I want Ayaka, because she caused me misery and woe.”

“So it seems that you wanted Ayaka all along, just because she did something that hurt you severely.”

“What I’d like to know is what do you have against me, Makie?”

Makie glared at Ayaka and raised her hand.

“EEP! I’ll be quiet…” she gulped.

She put her hand down and smiled at Asuna.

“Poor, pitiful bells,” she said, “Ayaka called me a failure towards Makie, every time I louse up an important job.  You see, every time I mess up, she always said to me that I am a failure towards Makie.”

Konoka added, “Master Makie is a success towards Makie!”

Setsuna added, “Ayaka is nothing!”

Asuna then shouted, “Well, you didn’t have to detain my friends into slavery!”

“Too late… and soon, you _and_ Ayaka will be mine!”  She proclaimed.

Asuna thought, “Satomi gave me a useful weapon, but I didn’t get a chance to use it!  Damn!  I should’ve fired at the right moment!  Stupid Asuna!”

“Konoka!  Setsuna!  Take her to Ayaka’s room and detain her!  Make sure you use those _“Professor Negi”_ ropes and sheets to hold her.”

“Don’t you dare touch or mistreat my precious Professor Negi merchandise!!!”  Ayaka shouted, “If one thread is ripped out, you’ll live to regret it!!!”

Makie then commanded, “Setsuna!  _You_ detain Asuna!  Konoka!  Shut Ayaka’s mouth!”

Konoka used a piece of duct tape and covered Ayaka’s mouth.  Asuna saw what transpired and was livid.

“Ayaka!  Fight it!  You’re not the boss of Makie!  You’re a great class rep!”  She shouted, as she was dragged away, “Let me go, Setsuna!!!  Let me go!  You won’t get away with this, Sasaki!!!  NO, STOP IT!  AYAKA!!!”

Makie giggled and turned to Ayaka.

“You see, I can no longer be a failure towards Makie,” she said, “But, you… are _indeed_ the real failure!”

She then pointed at Ayaka and shouted, “YOU!  You’re a failure towards Ayaka!”

Ayaka was shocked, she could scream, if her mouth wasn’t covered in tape.  She started to yell, but her sounds were muffled.  Makie could only laugh maniacally; her eyes started to bug out.

“Master, you are a success towards Makie!”  Konoka said in a calm manner.

“Indeed I am, Konoka,” Makie said, “In fact, tomorrow, I intend to make Ayaka say it.”

“NO!”  Ayaka screamed, with her mouth still shut.

“You have a good night now, Ayaka… for tomorrow, you’ll be mine.”

She turned to Konoka and said, “Keep an eye on her.  If one sudden movement, restrain her at all costs.”

“Yes, master,” Konoka declared.

Makie went to her bed and fell asleep.  Konoka dragged Ayaka to the front door and sat by her.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Setsuna tied up Asuna in a chair and stood by her side.

“Setsuna… you didn’t have to do this,” she whimpered, “Why would you agree to this?”

“I only did this for Miss Konoka,” Setsuna said robotically, “My master wanted me to stay with Konoka, even if it means being her slave.  Master Makie is a great girl, but I love Miss Konoka more than Makie; though Makie is greater than Miss Konoka, Ayaka, or you, combined.”

Asuna then growled, “I should’ve known Satomi & Chao’s invention would cause trouble.”

She then muttered to Setsuna, “You tell your master that she’s gonna pay.  She’ll be sorry that you had the audacity to make students into slaves.  Do you hear me?”

Her voice rose higher and said, “I cannot let some cheap Negi merchandise protect me from saving my best friend; even if it _is_ crappy!  Let me tell you something, Setsuna, my Chupa-Ts are WAY better than those prissy little Negi-Dise!  I love my Chupa-Ts and so do you!!!  AND I AM HAPPY TO BE ME, NOT SOME WELL MADE ROBOT SLAVE!!!  DO YOU HEAR ME???  **I WANT RETRIBUTION!!!  I WANT AYAKA BACK!!!** ”

Setsuna turned to Asuna and asked, “Are you done?”

She then hold up a chip, the O.B. Chip, and tried to present it to Asuna.  All Asuna could do was whimper and shiver in fear.

“No… Setsuna,” she pleaded, “You cannot do this… No…”

“I must.  I am only doing this for my master, Makie,” Setsuna replied.

Asuna cringed a bit and thought aloud, “I _had_ to open my big mouth!”

Setsuna tried to place the chip on her forehead.  Asuna was frightened.

“ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** ”


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuna is about to be a slave to Makie, along with Ayaka. Has Makie, with her slaves in tow, won already?

Setsuna held up the O.B. Chip and tried to present it to Asuna.  All she could do was whimper and shiver in fear.

“No… Setsuna,” she pleaded, “You cannot do this… No…”

“I must.  I am only doing this for my master, Makie,” Setsuna replied.

She tried to place the chip on her forehead.  Asuna was frightened.

“ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** ”

Asuna screamed and jumped up from her chair.  However, she fell from her chair and inadvertently kicked the O.B. Chip off of Setsuna’s hand.  She dropped to the floor, still tied to the chair.  Setsuna suddenly looked around the room to find the chip she dropped.

“No.  Error.  The chip must be presented to Asuna,” she said robotically.

Asuna tried to get up, but was incapacitated.  She tried to break free, but to no avail.  Setsuna turned around and grabbed the chair and set it back to its upright position with Asuna tied up.  But Asuna snuck in a small nail-file, she found on the ground, where she fell.

“Asuna, you stay here,” Setsuna barked, “I have my orders.  You will not escape.”

Asuna then sneered and asked, “Tell me something, Setsuna; do you think you were trying to submit yourself to Makie Sasaki, the airheaded psycho?”

“Makie is a great girl, not a psycho,” Setsuna replied, “She is a success towa--.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!  She’s the Queen of Hearts,” Asuna interrupted, “But… were you trying to submit yourself because of Konoka?”

Setsuna then asked, “Why do you want to know?”

Asuna replied, as she used the nail-file to get her free, “Come on, sword girl, I _know_ for one thing that you & Konoka are one in the same.  But, you sacrificed yourself to protect Konoka, who was also a slave to Makie, if I recall.”

Setsuna then gasped a bit and said, “Konoka is a nice person.  I love her; but Makie is more beautiful than her.”

“Oh?  Then why did you just say that you love her?  You and Konoka are not in a relationship!  Are you?”

“I… Konoka is a beautiful… girl… Makie is better…”  Setsuna said in fear.

“And yet, you still hold onto her control!  What is wrong with you?”

“I… I… ERROR!  ERROR!  Please explain!”  Setsuna started to buzz a bit, despite the fact that she is human.

Asuna broke free and grabbed her by the arms. She then shook her around and slapped her face.

“Setsuna!!!  Get a hold of yourself!!!  You cannot be controlled by such evil!”  She cried, “You only want to be with Konoka!  Why would you say that???”

Setsuna then replied in her normal voice, “Konoka was in danger.  Makie had control of her, but I wanted to join her, only to protect Miss Konoka.  She agreed to me to free Konoka, but she tricked me.  She tricked me… to get back at Ayaka.  Our failure of a class rep is very smart, which is why Makie recruited myself & Miss Konoka.  NO!”

“ _Recruited_?!  More like _Abducted_!!!”  Asuna shouted, “How could you do such a thing?”

“It wasn’t my fault!  She gave her word… and she broke it!”  She cried, “Makie… why would she hurt Miss Konoka?  Why would she control her like that?? Oh, Miss Konoka!!!  I’m sorry!!!”

She started to cry.  Asuna tried to comfort her, but she swatted her hand away.

“Resistance is futile, Asuna,” she said, reverting back to her robot voice, “You will be in Makie’s collective soon enough.”

“Collective?”  Asuna thought.

“Asuna!”  Setsuna cried, “Activate!”

Nothing happened.

“HA!  You thought I got the chip in me, right?”

She showed the chip to Setsuna.

“I found this in my shoe.  Sadly, the chip never got a hold of me.  It dropped into my shoe when I kicked up.  So, you failed.”

Setsuna shook in fear; she realized that she made a mistake.

“How?  How did you…?  How could you?  NO!  ERROR!!!”  She cried.

“I know why… Setsuna!  Deactivate!”

Setsuna’s body stopped moving.  Her eyes closed and her whole body collapsed.

“What an idiot that Makie is,” she thought, “Makie created the O.B. chip replicas to control a person for her own doing.  What she _didn’t_ know is that Satomi  & Chao created the _original_ chip was for an _exclusive_ master.  Makie is _still_ the airhead ditz I know.”

She put the chip in her pocket and walked past Setsuna.  She then held her up and put her in the chair.  She then tied her up by the arms and legs and hid in the closet.

“Makie, I’ll make you wish you’d never hurt Ayaka,” she growled.

****

* * *

The next morning, Makie woke up from her bed.  She found Ayaka, all tied up and very weary.

“Makie…” she spoke hoarsely, “What… will… you do… to me now?”

Makie grabbed the O.B. chip and hesitantly tried to place is somewhere.

“Master, may I suggest a spot to place the chip?” Konoka requested.

“If it is to place it in her breasts, then, no way!”  Makie nagged.

“No, I mean… try the back of her neck.”

“Good thinking!  You deserve a gold star!  If I place it in the back of her neck, Asuna will _never_ find it.  But what’s the harm?  Setsuna has already placed Asuna under our control.”

Makie brushed off Ayaka’s blonde hair and placed the O.B. chip on the back of her neck.  She then placed her hair back to cover it.

“There.  That way Asuna will be fooled; and she calls herself Dummy Red?” Makie added.

Makie turned away from Ayaka and laughed evilly.

“Makie, you are such a little genius,” Konoka smiled.

“The fun is just getting started!”  She grinned.

Just then, Asuna came in and walked like a robot slave.

“Master, how may I do you bidding?”  She said in a robotic voice.

“Ah, yes.  Asuna, please be a dear and grab that weapon you brought, from under the bed.  I want to smash it into pieces.”  Makie ordered.

“Yes, master…”  Asuna said.

She turned to Ayaka, who was frightened.

“Asuna… this isn’t happening?”  She thought with tears in her eyes.

But Asuna winked at Ayaka, knowing that she was only playing.  Ayaka let out a smile.  Asuna went under the bed; she grabbed the blaster and held it in a stance.

“Nice dramatics, Asuna,” Makie grinned, “Now be a dear and give me the blaster.”

Asuna then stopped her and replied, “Oh, my master, Makie Sasaki, you are a girl who is a success at everything towards Makie.  You are a great girl, a true ribbon dancer, a wonderful harem with pink hair.  Which is why…”

Asuna then grinned at her.

“Which is why…” she spoke in a normal voice, “You are _still_ the same Makie I know!!!”

“NO!”  Makie screamed.

Asuna fired her blaster at Konoka, showing a bright white laser.  The laser struck Konoka, knocking her out cold.  Makie tried to wake her up.

“Konoka!  Konoka!  Activate!  Turn on!  Power on!  Anything!!!”  She shrieked.

All Asuna could do was laugh in glory.

“Oh, dear… Makie, you never change, do you?”  She giggled, “What a major airhead!”

“YOU!  You tricked me!!!”  Makie screamed, “You killed Konoka!!!”

“I did not!”  She snapped, “I disabled her programming.  Now… she’s free!”

“Why you… red-haired harlot!!!”

Makie tackled Asuna and started to wrestle with each other.  Makie started to throw punches at her, but she blocked them.  Asuna took the upper-hand and struck Makie around the head.  They were fighting like cats.  They continued on, beating each other up.

“Asuna… you did it!”  Ayaka thought, “But please… make sure you do not say _“Ayaka!  Activate!”_   It is what _she_ wanted!”

Makie broke out of the tackle by Asuna and pointed at the door.

“Setsuna!  Seize her!!!”

Nothing happened.  Makie was confused.  She tried calling her out, but couldn’t get a response.

“Setsuna!  Where the devil are you?  Get Asuna!!!”

Just as she was about to finish, Asuna socked Makie, knocking her out cold to the floor.

“No… what did… I do… wrong?”  She weakly said.

Asuna untied Ayaka and held her by the shoulders.

“What kept you, bells?”  She asked in a smug manner.

“I told you Satomi & Chao came through for us.”

“Well, for what it is worth, let’s get Setsuna up,” Ayaka requested, “Incidentally, how did you manage to escape?”

“Knowing Makie, she has a 0 in Science & Technology,” Asuna replied, “Besides, the O.B. chip was intended for only _one_ master.  And I believe that the chip she stole was the first one she gave.”

“Konoka…”

“Exactly!  And that blaster… it can permanently disable the O.B. chips programming.”

“Wow!  Asuna, you rock!  But wait, what about Setsuna?”

“That O.B. chip she got was a _replica_.  Makie, somehow, replicated the exact system into the chip; but what she _didn’t_ know was that it can be controlled, no matter what it does to the person.”

“Oh?  Then, I guess Makie is _still_ a failure towards Makie.”

Makie got up and sneered in pain, “That’s what you think… Class Rep and Bell Girl!  You may have ruined my plans, but… wait… no, I was wrong.”

Asuna asked, “Wrong because you kidnapped Konoka & Setsuna for your own sick and twisted purposes?”

Ayaka then added, “Wrong because no matter what, you’ll always be a ditz?”

“No, and no,” Makie answered, “I was wrong because you were fooled easily… hook, line, and sinker.”

“What do you mean?”  Asuna cried.

“Konoka _did_ get possession of the O.B. chip,” Makie said, “But when I acquired her services, I created the replicas, fitting to both you _and_ Ayaka; so, I disabled her programming and placed the replica chip onto her.  The minute I disabled her programming, I quickly switched the chips and reactivated her.  The task was hard, but I managed to take control of Setsuna, behind her back.  In fact, Setsuna _also_ had _replica number two_ on her hand.  It was easy!”

Ayaka gasped.  Asuna asked in fear, “So, if you… you switched with Konoka on the real chip, and Setsuna has the 2nd replica, then where did you put the real O.B. chip?”

Makie sneered, “Oh… why don’t you ask Ayaka?  Isn’t that right, my slave?”

Ayaka then gripped onto Asuna’s neck and right arm and restrained her.

“That is right, my master,” Ayaka said in a robotic voice, “You are a success towards Makie.  I admit it.”

“Ayaka!!!  Then, that means…”  Asuna cried.

“That’s right!  The real chip is on Ayaka!”  She responded, “And the best part was:  I _already_ activated her, _before_ you even came in, playing as my slave!  And there’s _nothing_ you can do about it now!  WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!”

“No… why would you do this?  You… you sick, demonic girl!!!”  Asuna cried.

She tried to break free, while crying hysterically.

“Asuna, I am so sorry,” Ayaka said, “Makie is a wonderful girl.  I was wrong about Makie Sasaki.  She is a success towards Makie.  _Always_.”

Asuna then cried, “Somebody wake me from this nightmare!  I want to wake up!  This isn’t happening to me!!!”

Makie then had a replica chip in her hand and presented it to Asuna.

“Now, all I need is _you_ as my slave, and my revenge is complete,” she cheered, “With the chips in place of you, Setsuna,  & Ayaka, I will _finally_ be noticeable again!”

She turned to Ayaka and asked, “Don’t you agree, my slave?”

“Yes, I do, master,” she replied, “And I must say this to you, my most wonderful master…”

She let go of Asuna and shouted, “Makie!  Activate!!!”

Makie’s face turned from an evil grin to a blank look.  Her eyes were discolored and blank, her mouth was shut, her hands were straight, and her body was standing in attention.  YES!  It seems that Ayaka placed the _real_ O.B. chip on Makie!

“Ayaka?!  What the hell is going on here???”  Asuna asked in an annoyed look.

Ayaka said nothing; she looked at Makie and was concerned.

“But… what is going on here?”  She thought, “Ayaka?”

Ayaka let out a smile.


	7. Part 7

“Ayaka… what’s going on?”  Asuna thought.

She let out a smile and said to Makie, “Makie!  Deactivate!”

“Yes, master!”  Makie responded.

She closed her eyes and bowed slightly.  Asuna was flabbergasted; she just saw Ayaka controlling Makie.

“Ayaka… but I thought…”

She grinned and said, “You were right, Asuna; Makie is an idiot.  If she wants to control me, she’s got another thing coming.”

“What do you mean?”  Asuna asked, “I thought the O.B. chip controlled _you_ ; so why Makie?”

“Very simple,” she explained, “When Makie placed the microchip on my neck, she turned around and started laughing demonically.  That was my opportunity to get back at her.  So, without Konoka noticing, I freed my hand for a moment, took the chip off my neck, and threw it on her left thigh.  I placed my arm back in the rope, afterwards--.”

“Hold the phone!”  Asuna interrupted, “Satomi said that the chip cannot be removed when implanted!”

“Funny, the chip can never come off; but knowing Makie, she had to place it in my hair.”

“So, you were free and you didn’t break out of here?”

“No, I thought I should trick her; besides, I have bigger plans for her.  In any case, the way she tied me up was impressive, but knowing my Professor Negi merchandise, she was a fool to underestimate me.  I have owned my gross of Negi Merchandise, and have known each item at heart, unlike your pathetic Chupa-Ts.”

“Now, wait a minute!  I know for a fact that the chip cannot be removed, unless it is disabled; Satomi told me so,” Asuna remarked, “She placed it on your neck, so how did it get lodged in your hair, giving the chance to remove it?”

“Heh!  Are you kidding me?  Makie didn’t brush back _all_ my hair,” Ayaka said, “My theory is that a thick strand of my hair fell down and clamped on my neck when Makie placed the chip on me.  The chip didn’t fasten; so, I had to think fast.”

“But… she controlled you; Makie said so.”

“She never said _“Ayaka!  Activate!”_   When you showed up, playing her minion, she forgot about it, all of a sudden.  But then she ordered me around, and I played the perfect patsy!  A genius plan by your class rep; no, don’t applaud for me.”

Asuna was annoyed and also confused, “Well, I am amazed by your tactics, but Konoka & Setsuna are _still_ under her control.”

Ayaka then replied, “Oh, stop it.  They’ll live.  Although, Konoka might be out for a while, thanks to you; if we remove the chip from her, we should be able to bring her back.”

“That’s quite enough, Ayaka,” a voice called.

“Who’s there?”  Asuna asked.

They looked around and found Konoka, who was dizzy after being under control.

“I cannot let you do that,” she said in a robotic voice, “I cannot let you take master away from me.”

“What?  Konoka, what is with you???”  Asuna shouted, “I thought I disabled the replica chip!”

“You didn’t,” she said, “I was protected by a filter in the chip.”

She turned to Makie and reactivated her, without speaking a command.  She then commanded, “Makie!  Disable obedience program!”

Ayaka gasped, as Asuna was annoyed.

“Damn it!  She tricked us!”  Asuna screamed.

“Konoka!  Explain yourself!”  Ayaka demanded.

“Request denied,” Konoka said.

“ _I’ll_ explain!”  Makie sneered, as she took off the O.B. chip, “The chips I made were the _exact_ replicas of that miserable O.B. chip!  But unlike what you said, I added a fail-safe to prevent them from being disabled.”

“What???”

“Konoka & I studied together on how to fix the chips into their exact wavelengths; in order to prevent it from being destroyed, especially a certain class rep, I took the liberty of adding fail-safe programming to prevent it from being crashed.  Say like a computer gets damaged and starts to lose its programs and windows; _that_ way, it’ll become useless.  Well, don’t get me wrong, but Konoka taught me to be not useless, like those outdated computers!”

“But wait!  Konoka reactivated you!  Why?”  Asuna asked.

“It’s very simple… I took the liberty of making a few modifications to the original chip,” she grinned, “Now, whoever is under the influence of my chip, can control the person being controlled by the original chip, other than the only person!  Suckers!”

“Makie!  How could you???”  Ayaka shouted, “You’re not a failure towards Makie, you’re a failure towards being a human being!”

“You don’t intimidate me anymore!  NO ONE DOES!!!”  She cried with a demonic look, “Konoka, Setsuna, and I are gonna get me my popularity back!  And it’s gonna start with ALL of Mahora Academy!  And as for you two…”

Asuna smirked and said to Makie, “Sorry, loser.  But Setsuna is gonna be out of action for a while.  I just deactivated her.”

“What?  You mean?”

She rushed to the room and found Setsuna, motionless and tied up.  However, they turned around and found that Ayaka and Asuna escaped.  Makie was furious.  She untied Setsuna and reactivated her.

“Setsuna!  Konoka!  Get them!  After those girls!”  She commanded.

“Yes, master!”  They both said.

* * *

Ayaka and Asuna rushed down the stairs, hoping they would escape from Makie’s clutches.  They arrived at the main lobby and went to the front door.  They were stopped by Setsuna, who pointed her sword at Ayaka.  Asuna bailed on Ayaka, but Konoka halted her by blocking her way.  Makie appeared from behind them and laughed evilly.  The girls were surrounded.

“Come on, Ayaka, give up; you cannot defeat me,” Makie laughed, “Not even your _precious_ Professor Negi paraphernalia cannot stop me.”

“Damn you, Makie Sasaki!”  Asuna screamed.

“Seize them, my slaves!!!”  She shouted.

“Hold it right there, Sasaki!”  Two voices shouted from the hallway.

Two girls in white lab coats rushed in and pointed their giant silver blasters at Makie and her slaves.

“Satomi!  Chao!  You arrived!”  Asuna cried.

“Hey, brain-drains!  Hold your fire!”  Ayaka shouted, “They won’t work on the chips!”

“Yeah, Makie somehow put a fail-safe on those replicas!”  Asuna added.

Satomi then responded, “We’re not interested in the chips!  But thanks for the heads-up.”

Chao added, “We’re after you, Makie Sasaki!”

They fired a bright pink ray.  Makie was struck by the laser and was trapped inside a big pink bubble.  She tried to break free, but couldn’t.

“One bad girl, contained!”  Chao cheered.

“LEMME OUT OF HERE!!!”  Makie shouted in extreme anger, “YOU ROTTEN LITTLE FRUITS OF SCIENCE!!!  I’LL KILL YOU!!!”

“Sorry, Makie,” Satomi said, “Stealing the O.B. chip and using it for evil purposes is wrong.”

“Not to mention attacking your own class representative,” Ayaka added.

“And turning my friends into slaves!”  Asuna shouted.

“You’ll regret this!  Ayaka Yukihiro!  I swear I will get my revenge yet!!!”  Makie shrieked.

“Sadly, you failed… and let’s face it, you poor excuse of a human being, you just don’t get it,” Ayaka retorted, “What we just witness is not only a masterful evil genius, but a masterful evil airheaded girl, who just became the one person I feared the most!”

Makie growled, as she was rolled away.  Konoka & Setsuna then approached Ayaka & Asuna.

“Master!”  They both cried.

Asuna then called to them, “Konoka!  Setsuna!  Deactivate!”

They both closed their eyes and bowed with their arms flailing.

“Asuna!  You should’ve at least disabled their obedience programs!”  Ayaka scolded.

“Sorry,” Asuna said, realizing what she did, “My bad.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Satomi freed Makie from her bubble.

“You know, pink really suits you, Makie,” Chao said.

“Cut the crap!”  She sneered, as she held up the chip, “You want this O.B. chip?  You’ll have to get it through my cold dead hands… in a good way, like Daddy told me.”

Motsu popped up from out of nowhere and said, “I’m proud of my daughter!  I raised her well!”

He disappeared… somehow.

“Makie, what possessed you to be such an evil girl?”  Satomi asked, “You know you almost put the campus in danger.”

“Not to mention threatening all of Mahora Academy!”  Chao added, “ _That_ chip was meant for Chachamaru and Evangeline!  It’s not for you!  It _never_ was!”

“I just wanted to get back at Ayaka for calling me a failure!  Is that too hard to ask???”  Makie whimpered.

“YES IT IS!!!”  They both shouted.

She then sneered, “Well, Ayaka and Asuna _may have_ won this battle, but the war is far from over.”

“Makie, let’s face it,” Satomi remarked, “It’s over!  These chips are a danger to science!  We are to return the original to its rightful owner and destroy the replicas _you_ created!”

Chao then said, “No!  I suggest we send the O.B. chip to Evangeline and keep the others to ourselves!”

“What are you saying?  These O.B. chips disgraced the name of science!”  Satomi cried, “Those chips must be destroyed!”

Chao let out an evil smirk and said to Satomi in a robotic voice, “Wrong!  _You’re_ the disgrace to Science.  Makie insisted it!  These chips will help us!”

“Lingshen!  NO!  What happened to you???”  Satomi pleaded.

Makie laughed evilly and said, “Oh, have you forgotten already, my soon-to-be slave?  When Setsuna was looking for Ayaka earlier, I managed to sneak one of my replicas into Lingshen Chao, without you knowing.”

“Then… that means…”

Chao took off part of her clothing.  She showed the chip to Satomi, implanted on her chest.

“NO!  Makie!  What have you done???”  She cried.

“Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  I did what I did:  I wanted to increase production!”

“You fool!  You foolish fool!  You foolish fool who foolishly tried to fool people into fooling themselves!!!”

* * *

**_Writer’s note:  AGGH!  Now this “Fool” speech from Phoenix Wright has got me doing it!_ **

* * *

Makie sneered, as Satomi tried to do something.  She smiled and turned to Chao.

“Well, Makie, I am afraid you don’t understand the duties of an O.B. chip replica.”

She shouted, “Lingshen!  Disabl--!!!”

But just as she was about to make the command, Chao grasped her mouth shut.

“Authorization prohibited!”  She said, “Makie is my master!  Not you, Satomi Hakase!  Makie is amazing!  She is very athletic and smart.”

Satomi tried to speak, but couldn’t.  Makie approached her and placed the chip on the back of her neck.  She then stepped back and shouted, “Lingshen, let her go!”

She dropped Satomi.  She got up and felt the chip on the back of her neck.

“No… Makie… do you realize what you’ve done???”  She cried in fright.

“Fool, don’t you see?  I wanted to get my hands on Ayaka all these years,” Makie said, “Since Setsuna and Konoka are still under my control, I’ll get her yet.  But, I need more smartness in the collective… and it begins with you two, the creators of the O.B. Chip.”

“MANIAC!!!”  Satomi screamed.

“Satomi!  Activate and stand in attention!”  She shouted.

She stood up straight.  Chao stood alongside her.

“We live to serve you, master Makie,” they both said robotically.

“Excellent!”  She said, “Now _nothing_ can stop me!  Ayaka Yukihiro, I _will_ get my revenge!  And you too, Asuna Kagurazaka!  You will _both_ bow to me yet!  I am the success!  I am Makie Sasaki!”

“You are a success towards Makie,” Satomi said.

“Yeah!  What she said,” Chao added.

Makie then had a thought, “Maybe I can leave the Dummy Force and become my own name!  A-HA!  I know what I’ll call myself…”

She dressed up in a flashy pink, black, and red jumpsuit and cape.  She put on a black hat and silver eye-mask and waved her cape around.

“ _Makie Sasaki, Dummy Pink_ , is no more!”  She grinned, “You can call me “ _Mistress Makie, Rose Red_ ”!  Do you agree to me, my minions?”

“Yes, Mistress Makie!  You are an amazing leader!”  Satomi & Chao bowed.

She cackled evilly, “HA, HA, HA, HA!  WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!!! **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!  MWAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!!!** ”

* * *

It seems Makie has set this whole thing up from the start.  What has happened to our favorite airhead, Makie Sasaki?  Will she _finally_ get her revenge on Ayaka Yukihiro?  Is Mahora Academy doomed???

* * *

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the crisis of the O.B. Chip is stopped. Things are back to normal... or is it?
> 
> In the last chapter, Mistress Makie recruited Chao and Satomi, the creators of the chip, after failing to obtain Ayaka. What's Makie's NEXT plan?  
> You'll find out...

Following the incident that occurred in Ayaka’s room, she and Asuna freed Setsuna and Konoka.  When they removed the O.B. replicas, they suddenly had a very tense shiver.  Also, they didn’t remember what transpired throughout the entire time, namely the two days.

“Asuna… what happened?”  Konoka asked, all flustered.

“It’s okay, Miss Konoka, it’s over now,” Setsuna replied, “Makie is no longer a threat to us now.”

Ayaka looked on and cradled her beloved rope, which was frayed and cut.

“Asuna,” she sobbed, “Why would you break such a great Professor Negi vinyl rope?”

“Ayaka, I’m sorry.  I had to think fast when Setsuna had me abducted and tied up,” she responded, “What _was_ I gonna do, go Hulk and rip it off?”

Ayaka then smiled and said, “Well, what matters now is that Makie will never, ever, be a threat to me.  She’ll just go back to being just plain, old, ditzy Makie.  And we have Satomi to thank!”

Motsu then appeared from out of nowhere and said, “At long last, the threat is over… in a good way.”

Asuna saw Motsu and shouted, “YOU!!!”

She grasped him severely, shook him up, and shouted, “Home wrecker!  Swamp Hag!  Kermit the Frog wannabe!!! You… you… you!!!”

“What’s wrong, Asuna?”  Konoka asked.

“This little thing must have something to do with Makie!”  Asuna cried.

“Please spare me, for I have a sole purpose of life for my family!”  Motsu pleaded.

“Cut it, warts!  Start talking!”

A spotlight shines on Motsu, who was sitting in a table.  Asuna, Ayaka, and Setsuna interrogated him.

“All right, Motsu,” Setsuna said, “We’d like to know if you had a part in all this…”

“I, Motsu, refuse to talk, on the grounds I may be stripped of my magic and turned into an animal.”

“But you’re _already_ an animal,” Konoka retorted.

Motsu gasped.  He started to pant heavily.

“Okay!  Okay!  I’ll talk!  I’m the one who stole Zazie’s top hat!  I’m the one who took one of the cheerleader’s pom-poms!  Yes, I am _also_ the one who used your toothbrush the other day!”

Asuna freaked out, “So, it _was_ you???  How dare you steal my toothbrush?”

“Asuna!!!”  Ayaka cried, “You are _so_ dropping the subject!”

Ayaka approached a very terrified Motsu and asked, “What do you know about Makie Sasaki?”

Motsu gulped.

“ANSWER ME!”

Motsu then said, “If Shimichi heard about this, she’ll have a field day with me.  If I talk, will you promise?”

“ANSWER THE FRICKING QUESTION!!!”  Asuna shrieked.

Setsuna pointed her sword at him, “Start talking or we cut you into frog legs!”

Motsu started to cry, “All right!  All right!  I helped Makie!  I didn’t wanna see her cry again!  I admit it!  I am an accomplice in this travesty!  Now are you happy?  Is it a crime to help out your daughter in a time of need?”

“Daughter?!”  They all gasped.

Motsu then confessed, “I wanted to give her the O.B. chip so I can control her to make her immune to being a failure.  But she just changed the subject!  I didn’t want to hurt her or make her an evil woman… in a good way.”

“So, all this time when she controlled Miss Konoka and myself, was when Motsu stole the O.B. chip in the first place?”  Setsuna asked.

Asuna and Ayaka gave out a huge glare.

“Motsu…”  They growled.

He gulped huge and cried, “Uh… I am so dead, am I?  If I die, tell Shimichi she can keep the 200 Yen that she owes me!”

Ayaka growled, “This is your fault!  And how dare you do this to your daughter?”

Konoka asked, “Uh, does Motsu even have a daughter?”

Asuna yelled, “Because of you, Makie was a hell-bent lunatic, bent on getting her revenge on Ayaka for treating her like dirt!”

He gasped and then started to whimper, “I’m a BAD parent!!!”

“He’s definitely lost it,” Setsuna said.

“No doubt,” Konoka added.

* * *

That night, Nodoka was on her way back to the dorms.  She was carrying three books with her.  Makie was up on the flagpole, dressed as her persona, watching her every move.  She dropped down in front of Nodoka and pointed at her.

“Hello, Bookworm,” Makie said, “I am Mistress Makie, Rose Red.  I have a golden opportunity of a lifetime for you.  How would you like to join me?”

“Uh, what are you talking about?”  Nodoka asked, “And how did you know my nickname?”

Makie sneered, “Would you like to help me eradicate my arch-enemy?  The name is not important, but I do need your assistance.”

Nodoka stepped back all nervous-like, “Uh… I wish I could, but… I have to return these to Yue.  Thanks for the offer, but…”

Makie stepped forward, as Nodoka stepped back.  She was very crossed.

“You don’t have a choice here.  I want you to join my collective,” she continued, “Do you want to join, or not?”

Nodoka ran off.  Makie didn’t follow her.

“Hmm… she’ll be back,” she thought, “But now, I look forward to collecting her fellow Library Island comrades…”

She ran off and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Later that night, Chisame Hasegawa, appeared in a quiet forest with a camcorder.  She quickly dressed up in her Chiu-Chiu attire, complete with pink hair and cat ears, and turned the camera on.

“Hey, everybody!”  She cheerfully said to the camera in her Chiu voice, “Chiu is all alone at night, and I think she’s going to be under the stars!  I dressed myself up in a very awesome sleep apparel!  I hope Chiu doesn’t get scared by a ghost or a demon.  Oooooh…  Chiu scared herself!”

Just then, she heard a rustle in the bushes.  She turned around and found a shadow of Makie.

“Ack!”  She thought aloud in her normal voice, “Someone’s coming!  I better hide.”

“There’s no need to hide, Hasegawa,” Makie called out, “I am in the recruiting process to find me my collective of super slaves to help me battle my arch-enemy!”

“Uh, Makie, is that you?”  Chisame asked, “And who are you calling Hasegawa?  I’m Chiu-Chiu!”

But before Makie could answer, she tackled Chisame to the ground from behind.  The camera witnessed the whole event, until the batteries died down after 25 seconds.

* * *

The next morning, Yuna Akashi was on her way to Basketball practice, when she was followed by a cloaked girl with glasses.  She started to walk faster, and then started to run; she then started to sprint after walking three miles.  After running, she tripped to the ground and sprained her ankle.  The cloaked girl revealed herself to be Satomi.

“Uh, Hakase?  What are you doing here?”  Yuna asked.

Satomi said nothing; she grabbed Yuna by the ankle and dragged her off.

“NO!  HEY!  What are you doing, Hakase?  Stop!  Let me go!  Where are you taking me???”  She cried while she was dragged off.

* * *

Fei Ku was starting to do some martial arts moves in the gym, when she was visited by Lingshen Chao, dressed in dark red fighting attire.

“Whoa, Lingshen!  What’s with the new look?”  She asked.

“Fight me!”  Chao shouted robotically.

They both began to fight; however, it didn’t take that long.  When Fei Ku launched a flying kick, Chao grabbed her in the legs and swung her around like a top.  Fei Ku was sent flying into the balance beam.  She was out cold and bleeding from the forehead.

 

“Excellent!”  Makie smiled, watching the entire moves of each girl being captured, in the TV room, “Once I have all the girls in my collective, Ayaka Yukihiro _and_ Asuna Kagurazaka will be all mine!”

* * *

The trouble continued on in Mahora Academy.

 

Kazumi Asakura presented a microchip to Sayo Aisaka.

“Gee thanks, Kazumi!”  Sayo greeted.

Kazumi then commanded, “Sayo!  Activate!”

But nothing happened.

“What do you mean activate, Kazumi?  This chip?”  Sayo asked.

Kazumi was a bit nervous, “Oh, uh, never mind!”

She left, as Sayo looks at the chip in confusion.

“Report:  Sayo Aisaka immune to obedience program,” Kazumi said in a robotic voice.

Yes, Kazumi was, in fact, controlled by Makie, and for some reason, she tried to control Sayo, but failed.

* * *

It didn’t end there.  Sakurako Shiina, Misa Kakizaki, & Madoka Kugimiya were practicing their newest cheers.

“Okay, girls!  I know a fun cheer we should try!”  Sakurako said cheerfully.

“All right!  Let’s hear it!”  Misa responded.

They go into a stance and waved their pom-poms around.

Sakurano made her cheer:

_“Yeah!  Yeah!  Let’s go Mahora!_

_Let’s go for our friends in school!_

_I know a girl who’s very perky!_

_Her hair is pink and is very cool!_

_She’s a great young girl and a success for fun!_

_Her name is Makie!  And she’s number one!_

_GO… MAKIE!!!”_

Misa and Madoka stopped and were confused.

“Uh, Sakurako,” Misa asked, “What was that for?”

“Oh, I thought we do something for a change!”  She cheered.

“But, Sakurako,” Madoka said, “We cannot do a cheer for one girl _only_.”

“She’s right,” Misa added, “I don’t think it’ll work out; and I am the leader of the Cheerleaders Club.”

Sakurako turned around and glared at them with her blank eyes.

“The cheer will stand!  You cannot change it!  It’s perfect!”  She said in a robotic voice.

You guessed it!  Sakurano Shiina is now under the influence of Makie.  She then held up some _special_ pom-poms for her friends; the pom-poms had an O.B. chip in each side.  Misa & Modoka were about to be like Sakurako; they were terrified.

* * *

Moments later, Sakurako goes into a stance with a controlled Misa & Madoka, and began a cheer in a monotonous fashion:

_“Hey, Makie!  She’s a great!_

_Hey, Makie!  It’s never too late!_

_She’s a girl with a very strong heart!_

_We love and obey her, with all our hearts!_

_YAY… MAKIE!!!_

“That was wonderful!”  Sakurako said.

Misa and Madoka agreed… but by a controlled will.

* * *

Later at Chizuru Naba’s room, she presented a chip to Natsumi Murakami.

“Uh, Chizuru, what are you doing?”  Natsumi asked.

“Oh, here, I thought maybe you should wear it like a small trinket in your face,” Chizuru said.

“Uh, Chizuru, I don’t think--.”

Chizuru tried to place the chip onto Natsumi, but she kept dodging it.

“OH, Natsumi, will you put it on and obey Makie already?”  Chizuru shouted.

“Huh?  Makie?!”

Chizuru wisely and quickly planted the chip on her forehead.

“Now Natsumi!  Activate!”

Her eyes began to draw discolored and blank.  She was at Chizuru’s every beckon.

“Yes, Chizuru, I obey Makie,” she said in a robotic voice.

Chizuru grabbed her hand and said, “Let’s go see Makie, our Master!”

“Yes, Chizuru.”

Oh, in case you’re wondering, Chizuru is under the influence of the O.B. chip by Makie, except that she still talked normal, unlike the others.

* * *

One hour later, Asuna and the others were walking to 3-A.

“Man, I feel like this has been a nightmare,” Setsuna muttered.

“Oh, it’s cool,” Asuna replied, “Makie is detained, until she calms down.  And knowing what Satomi will do, we can only pray she won’t get beaten up.”

“Please, Asuna!” Ayaka scoffed, “The reason is because Makie wanted me!  Why would she want you anyway?”

As they entered the classroom, they saw that it was empty… except for Sayo, who waved to them.

* * *

Nodoka was putting the books away, when Yue appeared and tried to talk to her.

“Hey, Nodoka,” she asked, “Did you get a chance to see Mistress Makie?”

“Yes, I happened to like her as a great girl, but something about her sounded weird and evil,” Nodoka replied, “It seems that she wants me to be in something called a coll--.”

“A collective?”  Haruna Saotome interrupted, “You mean she asked _you_ to join the collective?  No way!”

Nodoka then gasped, “Huh?  Yue?  Haruna?  How did you know about this?”

Yue and Haruna showed their wrists; it showed the O.B. chips that were implanted.  I know what you’re thinking, but you’ve guessed it!

“Nodoka, join us,” Yue said in a robotic voice, “Join our collective.”

“She’s right, you cannot escape,” Haruna said in a robotic voice.

“Yue!  Haruna!”  Nodoka gasped.

Haruna grabbed her arm and held it down onto the table.  She rolled up her sleeve and held it tight.  Yue held up another O.B. chip and slowly tried to place it on Nodoka’s arm.

“Now, Nodoka, this won’t hurt a bit,” she said, “You’ll understand one day.”

“No… no… Yue, no!”  She whimpered.

* * *

“Huh?”  Asuna asked Sayo, “Everybody’s gone?”

“Yes,” Sayo said, “For some reason, everyone in our classroom has not shown up yet.  I fear it might be the flu.  But I’m glad I don’t get one, since I am dead.”

“Wait!  How did they disappear?”  Setsuna asked.

“Yeah, normally we’d see Evangeline and Chachamaru up there.  But they’re gone, too,” Konoka added.

Sayo then looked at every seat.  There were nobody there… yet.

“Man, this is all Makie’s fault!  If she hadn’t use that stupid chip, this would’ve never happen, and I’d be free to enjoy Professor Negi’s lectures again!”  Ayaka cried.

“Oh, wah, wah, wah!”  Asuna jeered, “Get with the times already!”

“Shut it, Bells!”  Ayaka shouted, “How about I rip that prissy little face off?”

“Oh, yeah, blondie?  How about I tie your hairs in a Melvin Knot?”

“You want to try and make me?”

“Huh, duh, you moron!”

“I’ll show you a moron!!!”

Asuna & Ayaka started to fight.  Setsuna & Konoka tried to break them up.  Sayo, however, raised her hand for attention.

“Asuna!  Ayaka!  Normally, we’d love to see you fight,” Setsuna scolded, “But _now_ is _not_ the right time!  We have to find the others!”

“Yeah!  Save your bickering for another time!”  Konoka pleaded.

“Fine!  But we’ll settle this matter another time!”  Ayaka shouted.

Asuna cried, “Fine by me!!!”

They both growled at each other, but they both sighed in disdain.

“It’s not fun with everybody gone, right?”  Asuna asked.

“I know,” Ayaka pouted, “Where have all the good times gone to?”

Sayo said something.  “Excuse me, but did you say “ _Chip_ ”?”  She asked.

“Huh?”  Ayaka said.

Sayo showed an O.B. chip she got from Kazumi.  All four of the girls were shocked.

“I got this from Kazumi,” she said, “When she gave it to me, she shouted _“Sayo!  Activate!”_   And I couldn’t understand why.  Can you tell me please?”

Ayaka gasped, “THAT’S…”

Asuna shrieked, “THE…”

Setsuna shouted, “O.B.”

Konoka cried, “CHIP!!!”

“Huh?  You know what it is?”  Sayo asked.

“No…” Ayaka thought, “It… it… it couldn’t be…”

Ayaka pondered a bit, knowing that it could’ve been Makie controlling the other girls in Class 3-A.  She could be wrong; but after what transpired, she was right.

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	9. Part 9

Nodoka started to run out of Library Island and headed to the bathhouse.  She hid behind the changing screen and started to hyperventilate.

“Yue and Haruna have been acting strange,” she thought, “What’s gotten into them?  First I heard about Mistress Makie and now they want me to join their coalition.  What is wrong with this school now?”

She remembered what happened earlier at Library Island:

_Haruna restrained Nodoka’s arm, while Yue was about to place the O.B. chip on her.  However, Nodoka started to shriek and kick the chip off of her hand.  Nodoka made a run for it, but Haruna and Yue went after her._

_“Stop her!”  Haruna cried._

_“We must obtain her for Mistress Makie!”  Yue shouted._

_Nodoka shrieked, “Leave me alone!!!”_

_She ran around the aisles of bookshelves, trying to lose them, but could not escape.  She dashed off and hid behind a bookshelf.  Haruna and Yue tried to find Nodoka, but couldn’t locate her.  Nodoka, who was located on the other side of the bookcase, had an idea.  She tried to topple the bookshelf onto them, but couldn’t; but the books that were in it started to fall onto Haruna & Yue.  She failed at stopping them, but it worked, when the books fell.  They were knocked out cold; Nodoka escaped through the entranceway._

“Yue!  Haruna!  I don’t know what happened, but I have to go find some help!” She whimpered.

Just then, a girl with a yellow Kung Fu uniform appeared from behind.  It was Fei Ku, under control of Makie.

“I found you!  I found you!”  She called in a robotic voice, “I found you!”

Nodoka jumped up and ran off.  Fei Ku tried to follow her, but slipped on a bar of soap.  A tactical error for Fei Ku, since she now lost Nodoka’s trail.

 

Later, Nodoka hid in the bathroom, hoping that they would never find her there.  She was very exhausted.  She got out and went to the nurse’s office.

A small girl, who is dressed as a nurse said, “Please lay down.  I shall give you your temperature in a moment.”

“Oh, thank you,” Nodoka smiled.

She rested on the bed and fell asleep.  But she was waking up, since the nurse shook her a bit.

“Miss Miyazaki, wake up,” the nurse said, “I checked your temperature, and I see that it is in need of some extra curing.”

“Oh, no… what does that mean?”  Nodoka asked.

The nurse said, “It doesn’t make a difference.  Now here, I’ll help you wear this tag and it’ll make you feel better.”

She then held her arm and pulled out a microchip.

“This won’t hurt a bit,” the nurse, who turned out to be Ako Izumi, said robotically.

Nodoka noticed the girl and dived out of the window.  She landed on her knees and scurried away.

“Located Nodoka!”  Ako called out the window, “Pursuit!  Pursuit!”

****

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tea Club…

“Yes, I understand,” Evangeline said, as she got the call on the phone from Satomi, “You sure you are not running late with the order?”

Satomi answered back inaudibly.

“Okay, I’ll tell her.  One second.”

“Who was it, master?”  Chachamaru asked, while she was making tea.

“It’s that science geek; she said that the O.B. chip is _still_ on delay,” Eva said.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary anymore,” Chachamaru declared, “I have been waiting for two weeks now, and I grew impatient, as what these humans often do.”

She finished the tea.

“Master, may I have the phone?”

“Okay, robot.  But make it quick!  You’ve _already_ used my anytime minutes!”

Chachamaru talked on the phone, “Miss Satomi, I wish to receive the chip, but not anymore.  I’m used to obeying my master without it anyway.”

…

“Yes, I understand.  Forgive me.  Goodbye.”

She hung up.

“So?”

“Master, your tea is getting cold,” she said, as she gave the tea to Evangeline.

“Don’t change the subject, robot!!!”

Eva drank the tea and thought, “Still, Satomi sounded a bit like Chacha.  I wonder if all that inventing got into her big-brained head.”

****

* * *

Hours later, Nodoka hid behind the statue in the courtyard.  She was very exhausted and very terrified.  She then remembered the classroom.  She decided to go there, but she needed to find herself a disguise.  She rushed over the Drama Club and tried to get a disguise.

When she got there, she was greeted by Misora Kasuga, who has not been under the influence of Makie.

“Nodoka! Breathe!  What’s wrong?”  She asked.

Nodoka gasped, “I… I need… disguise… Yue… Haruna… Ako… Zombies… Mistress…”

“Easy!  Calm down!”  Misora said, “Speak clearly, please.”

“It’s Yue & Haruna!  They’re all zombies!”  She screamed, “And everyone is after me!”

“Oh?  That’s bad; and all because of this Mistress Makie that Ako, Akira, and Yuna were talking about.”

“Huh?  How did you know about Mistress Makie?”

“Oh, I have ways.  Well, come on!  Let’s find you a disguise.  It’ll help you get back to your dorm room.”

“But I don’t need to go back.  I have to get to the classroom and warn the others… or what’s left of our class.”

Nodoka went into the costume trunk and found a giant chupacabra costume.  She put it on and stepped out of the door.

“Thanks, Misora, I’ll be able to fool those girls,” she said.

Just then, Akira Okochi arrived with a chip in her hand.

“Who was that?”  She asked.

“Oh, nobody,” Misora replied, “So, did you get the item?”

“You bet!  This Mistress Makie is a great girl!  I look forward to being her follower!”

Akira presented Misora with the O.B. chip and planted it on her palm.

“It may sting a bit, but at least I am one of them!”  She squealed in glee.

Oh, no!  It seems that Misora _has_ become a _follower_ … or is the correct word “ _Slave_ ”?

****

* * *

“Whoa!  Hold up!”  Ayaka cried, “You mean, Kazumi the shutterbug reporter, tempted you to obtain that?”

Sayo then responded, “Yes.  Why?”

“Get rid of it!  That’s an O.B. chip!”  Setsuna yelled, “If you get implanted by it, you’ll be a mindless slave!”

“See-Chan is right!”  Konoka cried, “She and I experienced this danger before, but Asuna and Ayaka saved us.”

“Trust me, Sayo, you cannot use it,” Ayaka suggested, “If the command goes like this, “ _Sayo!  Activate!_ ”, you could become Makie’s slave!”

Sayo gasped, “Then, when Kazumi said that… then…”

“Unfortunately, you’re a ghost,” Asuna said, “So, it won’t work on you.”

“Whew!  That’s a relief,” Sayo smiled.

She then told them about a mysterious enigma, known as Mistress Makie.  Sayo heard it over from Fei Ku & the Narutaki twins, who were controlled by Makie.

“I believe we’ve found out what happened to Makie now…” Asuna said.

“It’s all making sense,” Setsuna continued, “Makie was captured by Satomi, and she was controlling her this whole time…”

Konoka continued, “That means Satomi is the _real_ mastermind!”

“NO!  You idiots!!!”  Ayaka screamed, “It was like Makie _wanted_ to surrender!  But why?”

They all were confused.  It seems that Makie has plotted her next move, and they didn’t know.

Hours later, Nodoka, in a chupacabra costume, snuck in the classroom.  Asuna was shocked, seeing a chupacabra.

“WHOA!  Someone waltzed in wearing that _horrid_ costume!”  Ayaka sneered.

Asuna pulled out her net and captured the chupacabra.

“Hey!  Wait!  It’s me!!!”  Nodoka screamed.

“Bookworm?”  She gasped.

“Oh, boy…”  Konoka said.

“What are _you_ doing here?”  Setsuna asked.

“It’s a long story; Yue and Haruna were acting strange, and they wanted me to join some cult,” she explained, “So, I ran.  But then there was Ako and Fei Ku.  They tried to capture me.”

Ayaka and Asuna were in anger, knowing who was responsible.

“Tell me, Nodoka,” Ayaka asked, “Who controlled them?”

“Uh… well… actually, I don’t know,” Nodoka replied, “But from what I hear, it’s some girl called “ _Mistress Makie, Rose Red_ ”.  Yeah, I think that’s it.”

“Mistress…”  Ayaka thought.

“Makie?”  Asuna thought.

Setsuna then had a shuddering thought.  “It’s worse than I thought!”

****

* * *

Meanwhile, at the deep forest, Makie, dressed in her Mistress attire, addresses the masses, which is all twenty-two of the girls of class 3-A ( _Excluding Asuna, Ayaka, Konoka, Setsuna, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Sayo, Nodoka, & herself_) in complete control, all dressed in red jumpsuits.

“My minions!”  She bellowed, “I welcome you to the meeting of the Rose Red’s army!  From here on, I shall refer to you as my Roses!  I, Mistress Makie, have summoned, nay, recruited you to capture the one and only person I want you to capture for me:  Ayaka Yukihiro!”

She showed a picture of Ayaka, and every girl started to boo at it.

“Yes, my minions!  Hiss at her!  Throw raw eggs at her body!  She has eluded me from my grasp!  But now, I summon each and every one of you girls from my class to make sure she doesn’t escape again.  Whoever can catch her first, I shall give you a prize… _if_ I can get it, though.  STILL… capture Ayaka and bring her to me, for I will have my _REVENGE_!”

Yuna raised her hand and asked, “What shall you do with Class Rep, Master?”

Makie answered, “Well, I plan to make her one of my fellow Roses!  Maybe, I’ll make her my second-in-command!”

All the girls booed at her.

“Alright, alright!  I’ll make her a lowlife, low-level grunt!  But that’s as low as it goes!”

Zazie raised her hand and called out, “Master, I prefer to make her a high-level groan!”

Mana added, “Negative 50 points.”

Zazie remarked, “I obey Makie, though I tried my best on that remark.”

“No more stupid levity!”  Makie shouted, “Are there any questions before we go to battle?”

A lone hand rose up.  It was Motsu’s.

“Yes, are you sure you want to go out in that frightening attire?  No way is my daughter going out in that!”

Makie smiled at Motsu.  She then summoned Lingshen.

“Lingshen!  Dispose of that amphibian!”  She bellowed.

“WHAT?  NO WAY!!!”  Motsu screamed.

All the girls grabbed onto Motsu and chucked him up in the air.

“LOOK!!!  I CAN SEE SHIMICHI FROM HEEEEEEEEEEERE!!!”  He screamed from up in the air, and disappeared in the stars.

“Now, if there are no further questions, it is time to go into battle!”  She called.

Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka stepped in and did their cheer.

_“Mistress Makie!  She’s the best!_

_Mistress Makie!  She’s the best!_

_Mistress Makie!  Our leader forever!_

_We love her; and we hate her never!_

_Mistress Makie!  Better than Ayaka!_

_She!  Is!  The!  Best!_

_YAY… MAKIE!!!”_

The girls all cheered, as Makie waved her hand and smiled.

“Now, the dawn of a new era has begun!  WHO AM I???”

They all shout in unison, “You are Mistress Makie!  You are a success towards Makie!!!”

“Roses!!!  ATTACK!!!”

The girls marched to Mahora Academy, chanting “ _Mistress Makie!  Better Than Ayaka_ ”.  Will they capture Ayaka and succeed?

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Chachamaru flew back to Evangeline with some dreadful news.

“Master,” she said, “There is a full scale attack towards Mahora Academy.  Some of the girls looked like Miss Satomi and Miss Chao, my creators.”

“WHAT???”  Eva shrieked, “You stupid robot!  Why didn’t you say it sooner???”

“I’m sorry, master, but I had to refuel on the other side of the mountain,” Chachamaru stated.

“This is bad,” Eva thought, “I better warn Asuna, before it’s too late.  I can’t believe I’m doing this!”

“Chachamaru!  How much fuel do you have left?”

“I have about enough to take us to Mahora Academy and back.”

“Good!  Fly us there!  I must warn Asuna!”

“Affirmative!”

Chachamaru and Evangeline went to the air and flew to Mahora Academy to warn Asuna.  But who will get there first:  Makie’s army or Evangeline?

****

* * *

**_To be continued…_ **


	10. Part 10

“What the hell is that?”  Setsuna asked, as she heard the chants of Makie’s army growing louder.

Outside the hallways of Mahora Academy, Makie led her army towards the classrooms.

“Mistress Makie!  Better Than Ayaka!!!”  They all shouted in unison.

“Better than me?!”  Ayaka thought.

“Oh, no!  They found us!”  Asuna cried.

“Shh… keep quiet, so they won’t hear us,” Ayaka whispered.

Silence was made.

They heard the commotion:

“Company… halt!”  Makie shouted.

“Master, where is Ayaka?”  Satomi asked.

“We haven’t had the chance to find her yet,” Yuna continued.

Chisame then said, “We haven’t tried our classroom.  Let’s check.”

Kaede Nagase responded, “A wonderful idea.”

Makie commanded, “All in favor of examining Class 3-A, say AYE!!!”

“AYE!!!”  They all yelled.

“Oh, crap!  They’ve been Stepford-ized!”  Setsuna winced.

“No… _everyone_ has been a slave to Makie!” Konoka gasped.

“We better run for it!”  Nodoka cried.

The door started to pound heavily.  All of the girls panicked.  Sayo showed them the exit from behind the desk.

“This way!  Hurry!”  She called.

“What about you?”  Asuna asked.

“I’ll hold them off; you worry about Ayaka!”

“Asuna!  Come on!”  Konoka called.

Asuna, Ayaka, Setsuna, Konoka, and Nodoka dashed away, as Sayo shut the door.  The main door busted open.  Makie’s army stepped in, only to find only Sayo.

“Oh, hello,” she greeted.

“Ayaka Yukihiro,” Makie said to Sayo, “Where is she?”

“I don’t think she arrived yet,” she responded, “But, please be seated, before class starts soon.”

“Nothing doing!”  Fuka and Fumika Narutaki cried out.

“We want Ayaka!”  Chizuru cried out.

“Get out of our way!”  Mana said.

“HOLD IT!”  Makie cried out, “I need to know…”

She placed the chip onto Sayo and called, “Sayo!  Activate!”

Nothing happened.

“Kazumi, who are these people?”  She asked.

Makie turned to Kazumi, “Kazumi!  Is what you said true about Sayo?”

She answered, “Yes, Mistress Makie.  It seems she must be immune by the chip.”

Makie growled and then sneered, “We’ll deal with her later.  Right now, we better check the area.  Everyone, scrounge the entire campus and find them!  They must be found!  And by “ _they_ ”, I mean our intruders who have obtained Ayaka.”

“We must detain Asuna!”  Chisame said.

“Exactly!”  Makie ordered, “Yue!  Haruna!  Find Asuna and capture her!  We’ll worry about Nodoka later.  Chizuru!  Natsume!  Find Konoka and Setsuna and summon them!  We’ll need all the help we can get!  The rest of you!  Find Ayaka and bring her to me!  Is that understood?”

“Understood, Master!”  They all called out in unison.

Sayo blocked the doorway they came in.  She raised her hands and cried, “I won’t let you go near them!  I understand now!  All of you want to get our class rep for evil purposes!  Well, I won’t let you get away with it!”

Zazie then remarked, “Let’s go through her and exit.”

Mana responded, “10 points, despite being a ghost.”

Zazie asked, “Was I that bad?”

“NO!”  They all cried.

“Roses!  Ram it!”  Makie shouted, as she pointed at Sayo.

All of the students charged at Sayo, only to go through her, who was spinning around.  She was very dizzy.

“No… Ayaka… Asuna… please be okay,” she thought.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a dark room, the girls hid in the closet, which was very uncomfortable, since they were squeezed together.

“Some hiding place, Asuna…” Konoka jeered.

“At least we lost them,” Nodoka said, “We’ll hide here, before nightfall.”

“I can’t move…” Ayaka groaned.

They tried to move slightly, but were stuck together.  A medium-sized closet is no hiding place for five girls.

“They should put a capacity limit in this closet,” Asuna growled.

“They already have,” Konoka responded, pointing at a sign that said “ _Closet:  Limit 20 items; No people allowed_ ”.

“I cannot believe that this is happening,” Ayaka whimpered, “This school is going to hell.”

“Be patient, we cannot afford to be caught,” Setsuna insisted.

“I know it is a bad time,” Asuna said, “But I really need to pee.”

“Hold it in!”  Ayaka muttered.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Makie’s army, The Roses, searched the entire dormitory.  Haruna and Yue trashed Nodoka’s room, Yuna and Ako looked around Setsuna’s room, Chizuru and Natsumi went through Ayaka’s stuff in her room, and Kaede and the Narutaki twins searched Asuna and Konoka’s room.

“Regroup!”  Yue shouted.

They all returned to the lobby, unsuccessfully.  Suddenly…

“AH-CHOO!”

They turned and found a small closet inside a dark abandoned room, across the lobby.  They approached the doorway.

“Bless you, Miss Konoka,” Setsuna said.

“EEP!”  Asuna gasped, “They’re coming!”

“Keep quiet… and don’t make a movement,” Nodoka whispered.

They all stood still and kept quiet.

“Where is she?”  Haruna called.

“Find Ayaka Yukihiro!”  Yue called out.

“Obtain Asuna Kagurazaka!”  Ako called.

“Summon Setsuna & Konoka!”  Kaede said.

“What do they want with us?”  Asuna whispered quietly.

“They think we’re still in Makie’s control,” Konoka said in a very quiet voice.

Setsuna started to shake a bit, while Nodoka was whimpering.

“Guys… stay… calm…” Asuna whispered, “We won’t be caught, if they don’t hear us…”

They kept quiet and the Roses left the room… but…

“Ah… ah… ah… AHHHHHHH!!!”

Setsuna and Ayaka covered Konoka’s nose, stifling her sneeze.

“Good thinking,” Asuna whispered cheerfully… but…

“AH-CHOO!!!”

She sneezed.  The door flew open and all the girls flew out of the closet.  The Roses turned around and started to go after them.

“Capture Ayaka!  Take her to Makie!!!”  They chanted.

“SCRAMBLE!!!”  Ayaka shouted, as they split up.

All the girls went into different directions.  Ayaka went with Asuna, while Setsuna went with Konoka and Nodoka.  The Roses split up and chased after them.  Ayaka and Asuna were running to the tall tree, while Setsuna and her friends dived into the cafeteria.  They hid under the tables hoping they wouldn’t find them.

“This is a bad dream, See-Chan!”  Konoka cried.

“Miss Konoka, be patient,” Setsuna retorted, “It’s okay.  Calm down.”

“At this rate, Ayaka and Asuna are long gone,” Nodoka said.

“Great.  We better split up and keep lookout,” Setsuna said, “Konoka, tell Asuna that we’re safe.  Bookworm, come with me.”

Konoka used her cell phone to deliver a message to Asuna.

“Miss Setsuna, where are we going?”  Nodoka asked.

“Quiet…” she whispered.

****

* * *

“ _We are at the cafeteria.  We’re okay.  Stay strong. Kono-chan._ ”

“Good.  They’re safe,” Asuna said in relief, “Bookworm is in Setsuna’s safe hands.”

“Then we better send back a message to them,” Ayaka said, as she held her cell phone up.

They are located up in the clock tower, away from the controlled girls.  Asuna viewed from a birds-eye view and found Fei Ku, Chao, Satomi, and Yuna on pursuit.

“It’s a good thing they cannot see us,” she thought, “I wonder what’s gotten into Makie?”

“Asuna, how’s the view?”

“Bad.  Very bad.  I see clusters of Makie’s slaves in the west and south areas.”

“Oh, man, this is very weird.”

“I know.  I couldn’t see Makie anywhere; just some weird looking girl, leading our friends, in some stupid looking attire.”

“WHAT???”

Ayaka viewed the cluster, led by Makie, in her Mistress Makie attire.

“That’s Mistress Makie!  I recognize that hairstyle under her hat.  So, _this_ is Mistress Makie?”

“Ayaka, are you saying that…?”

“Yes.  That _Mistress_ is Makie!”

“Okay, I don’t know what’s going on, but we better warn Setsuna and Bookworm.”

Ayaka snapped a picture of Makie on her cell phone.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Setsuna and Nodoka were walking in the hallway, avoiding any contact from the Roses.  They crept into a small area and hid in there.

“Setsuna, why are you protecting me?”  Nodoka asked.

“Trust me… I know my way around these girls, who are controlled; I was one of them, but Ayaka saved me,” Setsuna said.

“So, you were _once_ controlled by Makie?”

“Yes.  But, I only did it to protect Miss Konoka.  The O.B. Chip consumed my every will, but I had to control myself from being completely mindless.  She was controlled, too, at the time; I had no choice.”

“Wow… what a hero you are, stepping up for your classmate.”

“I wouldn’t call myself a hero… I felt like a fool.  When Konoka and I were controlled to go get Ayaka, my self-control was shattered.  I asked myself what I have done to deserve it.  I’ve protected Miss Konoka all these years, and now… now… now, I feel like I have been used recently.”

Setsuna started to cry a bit.

“Aw, don’t cry; that was then and this is now.  You and Konoka are free.  We’ll stop Makie if we try to.”

Suddenly, a figure appeared from behind.

“I’ll do my best on this one,” Setsuna said, as she dried her tears, “If we defeat her army, we’ll stop her from hurting Ayaka.”

“Oh, that will not be necessary, Setsuna,” a voice called out.

Setsuna and Nodoka found Mana and Zazie behind them.  Zazie was juggling and Mana pointed her rifle at them.

“Well, well, well, Setsuna was free, and now she wants to protect Nodoka and Konoka,” Mana glared.

Zazie said, “She deserves to be captured for her betrayal.”

“Listen to yourselves!”  Setsuna shouted, “Is _this_ what you wanted???  All you cared about is Ayaka and getting her humiliated?  You cannot do this!  Fight it!  I tried to fight it, and succeeded to break free!”

Mana pointed her rifle at Setsuna and said, “Hasta la vista, traitor!”

“NO!”  Nodoka shoved her out of the way.

The rifle fired a shot of pink substance on the wall.

“I am ordered to capture you two alive; I cannot risk hurting you,” she continued.

“RUN!”  Setsuna shrieked.

She and Nodoka ran off together.  Zazie stopped Mana for a moment.

“Looks like they’re in a sticky situation now,” she remarked.

“40 points.”

They ran after them.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Konoka was pacing around the room, waiting for Setsuna.

“Hurry… pick up!”  She thought, “See-Chan… Bookworm…”

Just then, three shadowy figure approached Konoka from behind.  She turned around and found the Cheerleader Club.  Misa made the cheer:

_“Hit ‘er hard!  Hit ‘er right!_

_Hit ‘er where it’s ahead!_

_Time to capture her_

_For Makie, Rose Red!”_

The girls grabbed her, as they laughed robotically.  Konoka screamed in fear.

“SETSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!”

****

* * *

Up in the sky, Chachamaru and Evangeline arrived, seeing the entire Academy deserted.

“This is very strange, don’t you think, master?”

“I should say so.  In any case, we better find those two brain-heads and get to the bottom of this.”

Satomi and Chao appeared from behind, “Heads up, turkeys!”

They turned around and found them, who were charging at them.  Chachamaru grabbed them easily and held them up high.

“It’s them!”  Eva thought.

“Please forgive me, but why would you try to attack me?”  She asked.

“We obey only Mistress Makie!  Not you!”  Satomi cried.

“Makie is awesome!  She is very athletic and cute!”  Chao cried.

“ _Mistress Makie_?!?!?!?”  Eva gasped.

Satomi held an O.B. chip and planted it into Chachamaru’s hand.

“Chacha!  Activate!”

But nothing happened.

**CRUNCH!!!**

“Request denied,” Chachamaru said, crushing the O.B. chip, “I obey _only_ my master, Evangeline!”

“HA!  You and your piece of tomfoolery!”

Chacha tied Satomi and Chao together with a rope and dropped them to the ground.  Evangeline interrogated them.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” She shouted.

“We… obey… Makie!”  Satomi shouted.

“Master, I think they can only obey one master for some reason.”

“Shut it, robot!  I’m the one questioning the guilty!”

Chao then said, “She… controlled all… of 3-A!”

Eva then grinned and said, “Well, it seems she has become such an evil little girl.”

“Chances of her being evil are one in a million,” Chacha stated.

“Now I’ll ask you one more question:  who or what are you after?”

Satomi then chanted, “Mistress Makie!  Better than Ayaka!”

Chao chanted, “Ayaka is a failure towards Ayaka!”

Eva turned to the clock tower and said, “I see…”

She took a view of Asuna and Ayaka up on the tower, for their safety.

“Master, shall we do away with them?”  Chacha asked.

“No, leave them,” Eva replied, “The class representative is in danger.  We better go.”

Chachamaru flew upwards with Eva and headed to the clock tower.  Chao broke free from the rope and untied Satomi, as well.

“So… there is two more,” Chao said.

“We must obtain them at once!”  Satomi added.

They ran off, following Chachamaru and Evangeline.

****

* * *

“I don’t get it!”  Setsuna shouted, “What’s with them now?  Everywhere we turn, there’s a slave in the area!”

She and Nodoka lost Mana and Zazie on the chase.  They hid behind the warehouse.

Konoka appeared from behind and signaled them to come inside.

“Miss Konoka?”  Setsuna asked.

They followed her to a lone building in the first floor.  They entered a small dank room.  Konoka locked the door and turned to Setsuna.

“There were some of Makie’s victims, but I elude them,” Konoka said.

“What a relief,” Nodoka sighed.

Konoka then held up an O.B. chip and showed it to Setsuna.

“See-Chan, I managed to nab one of the chips off of one of the girls,” she said, “We’ll be fine for a while.”

Nodoka then checked the window to see if it is locked.  However, from behind, Konoka tried to sneak the chip into her shirt.  Setsuna stopped her.

“Miss Konoka!  What are you doing?”  She cried.

“Oh… you know me; sometimes I like to play around,” she responded.

As Nodoka opened the window, Fei Ku popped out.

“Guess who, Bookworm?”  She cried.

All of the Roses appeared and surrounded the three girls.  Setsuna and Nodoka were frightened.  She then turned to her.

“GO!  And warn Asuna!”  Setsuna shrieked, “Hurry and don’t look back!”

“But… Setsuna…”

“See-Chan!  What are you doing???”

“Nodoka, tell Asuna we’ll be fine; right now, find safety!”

Nodoka climbed up to the window.  She looked at Setsuna and Konoka.

“GO NOW!!!  We’ll be fine!”

Nodoka jumped out of the window, escaping the army.  She ran off in a distance, without looking back.

Ako shouted, “Nodoka is getting away!”

“Leave her!”  Mana said, “We got Setsuna!”

“Ha!  I can escape you guys any day!”  Setsuna jeered, “But it’s gonna take an army of slaves to defeat Setsuna Sakurazaki!”

She held up her sword and prepared to strike.  However, Konoka grabbed her sword and threw it down.

“Miss Konoka!?  What are you doing???”  She shouted.

Konoka said in a robotic voice, “Setsuna, I’m sorry.  I wanted to protect you.”

“Konoka… no…” she whimpered.

“See-Chan… Kiss me…” she blushed.

“NO!”  She screamed nervously, “Absolutely not!  You’re not the Konoka I know!”

Konoka wrapped her arms around and held her tight.  She then ordered Yue to place the chip on her.

“No… Konoka, what are you…? No!  Please, not again!  Let me go!”

“Forgive me, See-chan…”

Setsuna thought aloud, “Makie… what have you done???  Konoka, forgive me.”

“ENOUGH!!!”

Makie entered the room.  She approached Setsuna, who’s still restrained by Konoka.

“Setsuna, I hear you broke free of my control,” she said.

“You lied to me, Makie,” Setsuna growled, “You promised me you’d take care of Miss Konoka!  I hate you!  You’ve become such a demon woman!”

“Poor pitiful sword slinger…”  Makie scolded, “You should’ve known better than to depart from me.”

She snatched the O.B. chip from Yue and placed it on Setsuna’s forehead.

“NO!  You won’t get away with this!”  She shook around, hollering, but couldn’t break free.

“Yay!  See-Chan is with us again!”  Konoka cheered.

Makie grinned demonically, “This time you won’t escape again!  Setsuna!  Activate!”

 “ **NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** ”

Setsuna’s screams echoed the area.  Nodoka stopped and heard the scream.

“Setsuna, no!  But I can’t turn back.  She promised me.”

She kept running.  She pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to Asuna and Ayaka.

_“Asuna… Ayaka… **HELP!!!** ”_


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out. Asuna, Ayaka, Nodoka, Evangeline, and Chachamaru are the only ones left. What to do, what to do? Maybe something in Satomi and Chao's lab will stop Makie's plans.

Hours later, Evangeline and Chachamaru arrived at the top of the clock tower.  Asuna and Ayaka saw them and signaled them.

“Well, long time, no see, Asuna,” Eva said, “I heard what has been going on.  Did you summon me?”

“I would never do that!”  Asuna shouted.

“HA!  That was a bluff!  You think I would be summoned?”  Eva giggled.

Asuna got mad and stretched her mouth in anger.

“Will you two break it up???”  Ayaka shouted, “We have bigger problems!  It’s about Makie!”

“So we have heard,” Eva said, “I got the message that there was an invasion in Mahora Academy.  Where’s Negi?  We need him for this.”

“Sorry, Evangeline,” Ayaka retorted, “Negi just left last week for a small vacation.”

“Oh, well… then I guess we’ll do this on our own,” Eva smiled.

Asuna then asked, “Do you even know what’s going on?”

“The O.B. chip,” Chachamaru said, “I believe this problem had something to do with it.”

She presented the crushed O.B. chip to Asuna.

“Whoa!  Were you attacked?”  She asked.

“Unfortunately, yes,” Chacha replied, “Satomi and Chao provided me the chip, because it was made for _me;_ but it was proven to be a dud.  And it was then I realized that I _only_ obey Evangeline.  So, I didn’t want it anymore.  However, they planted the chip on me, but I didn’t succumb to it.”

“Uh… sorry, but I didn’t understand what you just said,” Ayaka said.

“It’s seems the chip was made for Chachamaru,” Eva said, “However, Mistress Makie managed to steal the chip and produce replicas.”

“We _already_ know; and it was that frog who stole it,” Ayaka said, “Makie has become an evil super villain.  She has already controlled most of our classmates with duplicate chips she created… including Satomi and Lingshen.”

“And what’s worse is that she’s modified the original chip.”  Asuna added.

Eva was stunned, while Ayaka was in disdain.

“I don’t get it, Class Representative, why are you so worried all of a sudden?”

“Because… Makie is after me…”

“What?  They’re after you?!”

“Master, didn’t Satomi say earlier that Mistress Makie is better than Miss Class Representative?”

“I remember _now_ , robot!  I didn’t know that the controlled would go after one person.”

Asuna then asked, “I know we haven’t seen each other eye-to-eye, but we need your help.  Is there anything we can do to disable ALL of the chips?”

“Hmm… there is no way to disable them,” Eva said, “But we must find the schematics for this chip.  They somehow made them in the lab.  We better find it and look it up.”

Chacha then asked, “Master, do you think everyone in our class is being controlled?”

“Well, not counting that ghost, I figured that--.  HEY!  DO NOT ASK ME ANYTHING SIMPLE!!!”

Just then, a ring sounded on Asuna’s phone.  She opened it and got a text message.

“It’s from Bookworm,” she said.

“What does it say?”  Ayaka asked.

Asuna read the message with a big gasp:

_“Asuna!  Ayaka!  Help!!!  They got Setsuna!!!”_

“Damn!  They got Setsuna and Konoka!  AGAIN!”  She screamed.

She typed in “ _Hang on, Nodoka!  Meet us at the Main Lobby_ ”.

Ayaka yelled, “If we don’t do something, we’ll be too late!”

“Right!”  Evangeline said, “Ayaka, you stay with Chachamaru and take her to a safe place.  You’ll need the protection you need; Chachamaru, see if you can find Bookworm; Asuna, you come with me to the lab.  We need to find a way to disable the chips.”

“Right!  But I have one more question:  are you one of Makie’s slaves?”

“Obviously not.  What kind of dribble is that?”

Satomi and Chao appeared in the clock tower.

“No, she’s not,” Chao remarked, “Not yet, at least.”

“Master,” Chachamaru stated, “We have been followed.”

“STUPID ROBOT!  Was that ever obvious???”

Satomi held up an O.B. chip and was about to give it to Eva.  But she launched a spell, causing smoke to emit.  A cloud of black smoke surrounded them, as Eva, Chacha, Asuna, and Ayaka ran away.  When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

“Disappeared!  Ayaka disappeared!”  Chao screamed.

“Patience, my partner,” Satomi said, “They won’t be gone long.  They’re headed for our lab!”

It turns out that they were eavesdropping this whole time. They left the clock tower and headed to Makie.

****

* * *

“So, now the witch and the robot have shown their faces,” Makie grinned, “Did you obtain them?”

“No, Master,” Chao said, “They’ve escaped.”

Makie growled, “And you let them escape?!”

“No worries,” Satomi said, “We have word that they are headed to our lab.  If we hurry, we’ll obtain Ayaka soon enough.”

“See that you do.  And we’ll see to it that Asuna, the robot, and the witch gets what’s coming to them,” she sneered evilly.

Makie’s army stood in attention.

“What shall you do to Ayaka?”  Makie asked.

“We’ll capture her!!!”  The Roses shouted.

“What will you do with Asuna?”

“We’ll obtain and/or liquidate her!”

“And if you fail me?”

“We’ll be ashamed!”

“Good!  Now, MOVE OUT!!!”

Makie and her army marched to the lab.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bridge, Nodoka was crying.  She was all scared now, now that Makie has captured Setsuna and Konoka.

“Oh, Asuna… hurry… I’m scared,” she whimpered, “Why is this happening to _me_?  They were supposed to go after Ayaka!  But they want me for their collective!”

Nodoka saw Chachamaru flying past her, with Ayaka by her side, holding on tight.  She got up and waved to her.

“HEY!  Ayaka!  Chachamaru!  Down here!”  She cried.

She looked down and found Nodoka.

“We’ve found her,” Chachamaru said, “Prepare for landing.”

Ayaka responded, “Set ‘er down, Air Chacha; you are clear for landing.”

They landed by Nodoka and comforted her.

“Are you okay now?”  Ayaka asked.

“Yes, I am,” Nodoka replied, “Now it seems Setsuna has been detained again.”

“We know, we promise to stop her at all costs,” Ayaka said.

She then explained to Nodoka about what Evangeline and Asuna were about to do to all of the students.  Nodoka then agreed to help out, but only if she need some protection.

“I concur,” Chachamaru said, “But we shall go by foot; my fuel has been depleted flying us there.  It will take about six hours to refuel.”

“Then there’s _still_ time!  Makie has gone manic, and we have to stop her from her ambition.”

They continued to the safe place, by foot.

“Incidentally, where is this safe place?”  Ayaka asked.

“It’s about 500km away; we should get there in time,” Chachamaru said, “It is a very small shack that my master and I used to live in, but it was all worn down.”

“So I’ve heard,” Ayaka thought.

They continued walking, unbeknownst to them that someone is stalking them.  Who was it?  Was it one of Makie’s slaves?

****

* * *

Meanwhile, at the laboratory, Evangeline and Asuna scrounged around looking for some stuff to find.  They trashed the place, but couldn’t find anything.

“It’s no use,” Asuna said, “We cannot find a clue on how to disable those chips.”

“Maybe so,” Eva said, “But it seems Satomi and Chao must’ve left some clues in this room.”

“You’re right; but it is also stupid.  Have you ever heard about messages you receive and then they say on the screen _“By the time you hear this, I will be dead”_?  By far, a very repetitive motive.”

“Asuna, not all messages end with death,” Eva insisted.

Just then, they found a compact disc with the label saying “ _Watch it_ ” on it.  She put the CD in the computer and watched the movie.

“Asuna!  This is no time for your blasted DVD watching!”  Eva shouted.

“Shh!  Shut up!  I see Satomi!” She shushed.

Satomi was on the monitor, with a scared look on her face.

“Hey, this message was recorded from after I visited them,” she thought.

Satomi’s message played:

_“Video Log of Satomi Hakase:  Number #39274-8A_

_Thanks to Asuna, Lingshen and I were able to complete a brand new O.B. chip for Chachamaru.  However, we began production of a new device called the O.B.X. Destroyer.  It is a small remote control that disables every O.B. chip possessed in a 5-mile radius.  Asuna has warned me about what Makie Sasaki has done, and we have finished it.  We are to present this to Asuna and Ayaka, once we have detained Makie.  She’s what Ayaka said all along:  she’s a failure towards Makie.  Unfortunately, she’s wrong; Makie has become utterly insane with vengeance.  We’re not sure how the chip was stolen, but rest assured that Makie will get what’s coming to her.  Whoever is watching this right now, it seems that Makie has won.  But we have already finished the machine… and we should have Lingshen Chao with me on this one.  Well, gotta go.  We have an insane girl to catch.  Remember: use the machine to knock them all out at once.  This is only good for once in every 8 hours.  The batteries will short out and will have to recharge.  Whoever you are, I’m counting on you.  End of Transmission!”_

The video ended.

“So, Asuna, it seems our fine doctors have perfected a disabler to eradicate those miserable chips.”

“I know.  But we have to find it,” Asuna said.

Suddenly, she found the device by the computer monitor.  It was a small black remote control with one red button.

“Is this it, Eva?”

“That’s it!  We found it!”

“Hmm… not a very dazzling gadget, don’t you think?”

Just then, the monitor played an extra movie.

“Another one?!”  Eva thought.

“I wonder what it could be.”  Asuna said.

It was Chao, under control of Makie.  She spoke in a robotic manner:

_“Video Log of Lingshen Chao:  Supplemental_

_Satomi has already prepared the device for the O.B. chips.  However, I have prepared a certain chip for Ayaka.  Satomi and I have already finished the chip and we now serve Mistress Makie.  Makie and I have made a few modifications; this chip will permanently control one person; but only by the person in command.  And she will give it to Ayaka personally.”_

Makie appeared on the monitor, placing her hand on Chao’s shoulder.

“Makie!”  Asuna cried.

_“Yes, my dear; whoever is watching this, you’re too late now!  Ayaka Yukihiro is all mine!  Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh!  Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!  WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA!”_

The video ended.

“Damn you, Makie Sasaki!”  Asuna shouted.

“She’s _obviously_ getting a death wish,” Evangeline sneered, “Asuna, we better hurry!”

They left the lab and went to find Ayaka.

“Come on, Ayaka… I hope we’re not too late.  This is our _only_ chance; so we have got to make it count!”

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayaka and Chachamaru arrived at a small log cabin, covered in moss.  She was disgusted by it.

“EW!  No wonder you two left the house and moved out,” she groaned.

“Acknowledged; we should be able to hide here, until the coast is clear.”  Chacha said.

“Well, Bookworm,” Ayaka said to Nodoka, “Shall we?”

“I have a bad feeling about this…”  Nodoka cringed.

They went in the cabin first.  Chachamaru entered and locked the door.  Suddenly, a shadowy figure appeared by the front door.

“Located Ayaka!”  She said robotically.

She ran off to send the message to Makie.  Who was she?

As she ran to Makie, the clouds over Mahora Academy began to grow very dark.  The sky turned very blackish.  It seems Makie is about to win.  Will Asuna stop her in time?

Find out in the final chapter…


	12. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now comes the climax... Ayaka, Asuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Nodoka are the only ones left...
> 
> Now that they have a way to disable the O.B. Chip, will they stop Mistress Makie from her destiny? The wait is over! Who will win: Ayaka Yukihiro or Makie Sasaki?

“So, we have found Ayaka?”  Makie asked.

“Yes, Mistress Makie,” the girl said, “Ayaka and Nodoka are located in a small cabin outside of the Academy.”

“Excellent work.  And now it is time to launch my master plan!”  She proclaimed, “You did a very good job locating her… Setsuna.”

Setsuna smiled and said in a robotic voice, “Yes, Mistress Makie.  I only did it for you and everybody in your loyal army.  You are _indeed_ a success towards yourself, my master.”

It seems Makie has completely turned her into her minion.  Recently, she only joined because of Konoka, but it seems Makie made sure she didn’t break free again.

“Now, my Roses!  Ayaka Yukihiro is trapped!  There’s nowhere else for her to run!  We go to her and plant this chip on her.  And when we do, she’ll be our slave… forever!”

She laughed evilly, as her minions laughed with her.  Makie then ordered her minions to go to the cabin.

“Roses!  Double file!  Forward march!”

They marched to the cabin.  Makie then grinned in an evil look.

“At last, now’s my chance at revenge!!!”

****

* * *

Meanwhile, at the cabin, Nodoka noticed outside the window that the sky was turning dark and red.

“I think it might rain soon,” she said, “I hope it’ll hold up.”

Ayaka replied, “UH, since when does it rain in red sky?”

She then gasped and cried, “No!  Makie!  She’s turn the sky into her own color: pink!”

“Theoretically, it is impossible,” Nodoka responded, “The sky can only turn red in dusk, around the evening.  But, it’s only 3pm.  And something about this doesn’t say so in the weather report.  It was supposed to be clear out.”

“Keep flapping your lips, Bookworm,” Ayaka groaned, “Now shut up or we’ll be mindless zombies!”

She got her cell phone out and sent a text to Asuna.

“OH!  I left my book bag out by the door!”  Nodoka cried.

She stepped out of the front door and shut the door.  Ayaka finished her text message:

_“Asuna, we’re safe in a cabin outside of Mahora.  You & Eva found anything to stop Makie, let me know. Ayaka”_

She sent the message.  Moments later, Chachamaru came in with a broom in her hand.

“Where’s Nodoka?”  She asked.

“She stepped out; she forgot her bag,” Ayaka said.

“But, she left it at the bridge; I saw it when we flew together,” Chacha retorted.

“Oh… crap… WE’VE GOTTA GET HER BACK HERE!!!”  She shrieked.

Nodoka came back in, with a tired look on her face.

“Nodoka, where have you been?”

“I was… I was…”

Chachamaru scolded, “You know you cannot go out with the weather that bad; also, Miss Nodoka, Makie is near Mahora.”

“It’s all right,” Nodoka responded, “I forgot I left it in my dorm room.”

She then approached Ayaka and grabbed her arm very hard.

“Nodoka!  What are you doing???”  She screamed.

Nodoka spoke in a robotic voice, “I’m sorry, Ayaka.”

_Do we even have to guess?_

Just then, Makie’s entire army barged into the cabin, surrounding the place.

“NO!”  Ayaka screamed, “Mistress Makie’s army!”

Chachamaru grabbed her and ran off.

“Chachamaru, what are you--?”

“This way!”

They ran off to the exit, avoiding the Roses.

“They’re getting away,” Yuna cried.

“After them!”  Fumika cried.

They all ran after them.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Asuna got the message.  She and Evangeline quickly ran to the cabin.

“This is nuts!  Now we’re saving her, Chachamaru, and Bookworm!”  Eva shouted.

Asuna got another text message.

“I’m afraid it’s now Ayaka _and_ Chachamaru!”  She cried, “I got the message from her; they got Nodoka!”

“I told you not to delay by watching that movie!”  Eva shouted.

But as Asuna was about to say something, she was visited by Konoka, who was under control, as well.

“It’s worse than we thought!”  Eva shouted.

“Come with me!  Asuna!”  Konoka said, as she held up a chip towards Evangeline, “Or the vampire gets it!”

“Eva, we’re gonna have to disable her and then disable the others next!”  Asuna suggested.

“Are you daft?  The O.B.X. whatchamacallit is a one-shot!”  Eva yelled, “If we free Konoka, then how can we free the others?!”

Asuna bonked herself on the head and made an embarrassing look on her face, “Oops…”

“Enough games!”  Konoka cried, “Get them!”

Konoka, Fuka, Fumika, Fei Ku, and Kaede surrounded Evangeline and Asuna.  They approached them while chanting, “ _Mistress Makie!  Better than Ayaka!_ ”

They were easily captured; both Asuna and Eva were carried off, tied up in a pole, carried by Fei Ku & Chao.

“So, what now, Asuna?”  Eva sneered.

“I got it, Eva,” she whispered to her, “I know how to disable them now… but let’s wait.”

“For your sake, it _better_ work…”  Eva whispered back.

****

* * *

Ayaka and Chachamaru kept running off, but were trapped by a dead log, blocking the only path.  They suddenly heard the sound of the girls chanting.

“Oh, what’s the point now?  We’re doomed!”  Ayaka whined, “I’ll never see Professor Negi again!”

“Class Representative, get yourself in control,” Chachamaru stated, “We can still escape Makie’s clutches.”

Ayaka then stepped away from her and said in sadness, “What difference does it make?  I want this nightmare to end!  Makie… why have you become such an evil girl?  I didn’t do _anything_ to belittle her.  I might as well surrender and find out what’s going on…”

“I can arrange that,” Zazie said, who popped out of nowhere, “I am a master of sneakiness.  I sneak by you when you escaped.  You must be taken to Mistress Makie; BOTH of you.”

Ayaka surrendered; Chachamaru does the same.

“It’s no use, Ayaka,” she said, “We’re, as you humans say, screwed.”

“20 points,” Ayaka muttered.

“That’s _my_ shtick,” Zazie said, “Do not steal it.”

****

* * *

That night, at the main courtyard, Ayaka and Chachamaru’s hands were tied in ropes.  They were presented to Makie, who was sitting in the middle of the statue.

“Ayaka Yukihiro, we meet again,” she said to Ayaka, “I am Mistress Makie, Rose Red!  I am very pleased to see you again… but I’d love to see you as my slave _this_ time.”

“Makie… you have become such a psychotic woman,” Ayaka inquired, “How could you?”

Makie took off her mask and made an evil, malice grin.  She laughed evilly and showed her Asuna and Eva, wrapped in a pole together.

“Asuna!!!”  Ayaka shrieked.

“Master!”  Chachamaru gasped.

“You think that I want to see you girls stop me?  I know all about your plan from the start!”  Makie responded, “I obtained the chip, I have made all of Class 3-A my slaves, and I have formed a very vile clique.  Now, no one can stop me!  WAH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!”

“Makie,” she cried, “Why?  Why are you doing this?  You know I never would hurt you in spite.”

“Spite?  SPITE?!”  Makie screamed, “You have treated me, all these years, like dirt!  You’ve been calling me a failure every time!  I’d say it’s about time I gave you a taste of your own medicine!”

She then took a deep breath and shouted at Ayaka:

“AYAKA YUKIHIRO, YOU ARE A FAILURE!!!  PERIOD!!!”

“Failure!  Failure!  Failure!”  All of the girls chanted, and continued on.

“No!”  Ayaka winced, “Enough!  Stop it!  STOP IT!!!”

Setsuna and Nodoka grabbed her by the arms and was dragged towards Makie.  She then showed an O.B. chip to her.

“Relax, Ayaka.  Once I place the chip onto you, you shall be my _permanent_ slave,” she smiled, “And I shall have a _failure,_ like you, become a _somebody_.”

Ayaka tried to break out, but couldn’t.

“NO!  I won’t!  You cannot make me!!!”  She screamed, “I won’t!  Never!  NO!”

“Too late, Ayaka!”

As she placed the chip onto her forehead, Eva secretly loosened the ropes from her and Asuna.  Asuna then pulled out the O.B.X. Destroyer and snuck it behind her back.  She got out and stood on top of the statue, as Makie stepped back.

“EVERYBODY STOP!”  She shrieked.

A silence has arisen.  Asuna pointed the remote at Makie.

“What are you doing?”  Makie shouted.

“Oh, just a little thing I’d like to call _“The O.B.X. Destroyer”_!  This little gadget can permanently disable ALL the chips you have.”

“WHAT???”  Makie screamed, “I thought I already destroyed that piece of machinery!”

“You never said anything about it at all!  Satomi built it and kept it safe!”

“Why you… how dare you??”

She placed her finger on the remote’s button and was about to press it.

“Yes, you did it, Asuna!!!”  Ayaka cried in joy.

“You lose, Makie!”  Asuna grinned.

“That’s what you think!”  She cried, “Asuna!  Activate!”

“What?”  Eva gasped.

“NO!!!”  Ayaka shrieked.

Asuna’s eyes turned blank and her arms fell straight.  She dropped the remote.

“Yes, Mistress Makie,” she said in a robotic voice, “I obey!”

“DAMN IT!!!”  Eva screamed, “WE… WERE SO CLOSE!!!”

Makie laughed evilly and said, “HAH!  I _already_ had my friends plant the chip onto Asuna, in case anything happens.  That was when we captured her and the vampire.”

Eva tried to reach for the remote, but Makie used her ribbon to snatch it away from her.

“Looking for this?”  She sneered.

Eva dropped her head in disappointment.

“No… we… we’re too late! It’s over!”

“I’ll deal with the vampire later,” she said, as she turned to Ayaka, “As for you…”

Ayaka was trying to escape, but gave up.

“It’s over… I cannot stop her… Makie’s right, I _am_ a failure…”  She thought.

Makie grinned, “Now, it’s over for you, Ayaka!  Goodbye to your _normal_ life and Hello to your NEW life!”

“Do it…” Ayaka sobbed, “I don’t care anymore…”

Makie smiled evilly and said, “I _knew_ you’d see it _my_ way, Ayaka!  Once I make you my slave, I’ll crush this stupid piece of junk.”

She then cried out, “Ayaka!  Activa--!!!”

But as she was about to finish, Chachamaru head-butted her in the gut, causing the remote to fall out of her hand and onto the ground.  Ayaka broke free and took off the chip from her forehead.

“Chachamaru?!?!?!”

“Master, I only did this for you… no one else.”

“You did well, Chachamaru.  Remind me _not_ to dismantle you, when I get the chance.”

Makie got up started to growl; she shouted to her slaves, “Well, don’t just stand there, you idiots!  Get her!  GET HER!!!”

The Roses grabbed Evangeline.  Asuna approached her and was about to give the chip to her.  Makie reached for the device, but Chachamaru snatched it from her.  Some of the other Roses tried to get Ayaka, but she jumped out of the way.

“Class Rep!  Catch!!!”  Chachamaru cried, as she threw the remote to Ayaka.

Ayaka caught it and held it up high.

“YES!!!”  Ayaka cried.

“NO!!!”  Makie screamed.

Ayaka was about to press the button, but she turned to Makie, who was helpless.

“No… be reasonable,” she pleaded on her knees, “Please… I mean you no harm; I swear.  Don’t you want this to happen?  I did this for you!”

Ayaka scoffed, “Liar!  Nobody controls _my_ classmates and gets away with it!  You’ve set me up, by trying to make me your slave!  Making Asuna one was the last straw!  Well, I have had it with you!  Makie Sasaki, you’re a failure towards Makie!”

Makie bowed her head and started to cry.  Her cries began to turn into laughter.  She pulled out a cane in her cape and held it tight.

“Makie?!”

“Master,” Nodoka asked, “Shall we detain her?”

“NO!”  Makie shouted, then had an evil grin, “This one’s mine.”

She charged at Ayaka and shouted, “GIVE ME THAT REMOTE!!!”

She tackled her, trying to get the remote, but she wouldn’t let go.

“I hope you realized that you, of all people, had to be stupid doing this kind of malice and evil!”

“Shut up!  I wanted to be noticeable again!  And I plan to do away with you!  I could care less about you!”

Makie kicked her in the gut and snatched the remote away.

“HA, HA, HA, HA!   I WIN!!!”  She cried, as she held the remote high.

Evangeline had the chip implanted on her neck.

“Mistress Makie,” Asuna called out, “We have obtained Eva!”

“EXCELLENT!  Let me finish with Ayaka Yukihiro, once and for all!!!”  Makie grinned, as she approached Ayaka.  But…

“Uh… Makie…” Ayaka said, “Look at what you did…”

She pointed at the remote.  Makie looked and found that she did the most stupidest thing she’s ever done:  she accidently pressed the button.

“Same old Makie,” Ayaka grinned.

“I’ll say,” Eva added.

“ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** ”  Makie shrieked.

The remote emitted a very large wave of sound over everybody.  The chips started to explode onto where they were implanted.  They all fell to the ground, out cold.

Makie dropped to her knees and crushed the O.B.X. Destroyer with her hands.

“No… I failed…” she cried with tears in her eyes, “Why did I mess up again?  No!  Why me-e-e-e-e-e?  I’m such a stupid idiot!”

Ayaka then grinned, “You’re pathetic.  I never thought you would be that evil.  But you had heart.  However, your own stupidity foiled your _own_ evil scheme.  You are a pathetic loser!  And that’s all you’ll ever be!  Oh, and by the way… that Mistress Makie attire, it sucked, but it had class.  But next time, _I_ decide what you wear!”

Makie continued to cry and asked, “Everything is all wrecked!  Everything is ruined!  It’s all your fault!  _YOUR_ FAULT!!!  WHY MUST YOU TORMENT ME???”

Ayaka then responded, “My fault?!  After what happened… you did it to yourself.  Figure it out!”

She walked away from Makie, who suddenly realized what she did.  She turned a pale white and was crying a bit.

“Oh… crap…”

She stayed like that for a while, as the sky returned to a normal blue.

****

* * *

Moments later, everybody, who was under Makie’s control, woke up.

“Huh?  What happened?”  Asuna groaned, “All I remember was there were…”

Ayaka pulled Asuna up and said, “It’s over now.  Makie has been defeated.  And it’s all thanks to you and Eva.”

“Master, most of the students are waking up,” Chachamaru said to Eva.

“And once they wake up, they’ll forget what transpired earlier,” Eva said.

Setsuna recovered and found Konoka out cold.

“Konoka?” She said as she tried to revive her, “Wake up!  Konoka!”

Konoka opened her eyes and saw Setsuna.

“See-Chan?  Where am I?”  She said in a weak voice.

Setsuna hugged her with tears in her eyes; she started to laugh.

“See-Chan?”

“Oh, Miss Konoka, I’m so glad you are okay!”

Asuna then asked Ayaka, “So, what happened here?  Did _you_ disable all those stupid chips?”

She then pointed at a much disdained Makie.

“She did it.  _Another_ stupid move by her.”

“Ouch…”

Ayaka and Asuna walked away together, as Evangeline and Chachamaru returned to their home.

“Hey, Class Rep!”  Eva called, “Thanks for the help!  But don’t think we’re even now!”

Ayaka smiled and called out, “We’ll need you again real soon!”

Asuna grasped her arm and shouted, “No, we won’t!”

In the end, they all went their separate ways.

****

* * *

Hours later, every girl in Class 3-A returned to their dorms, not remembering what happened earlier.  Asuna and Ayaka watched on from the hill.

“So, what now?”  Asuna asked.

Ayaka pulled out the real O.B. chip and dropped it to the ground.  She then stomped on it, causing it to break.

“Ayaka…”

She replied, “Science isn’t ready for a chip for obedience.  We’re just happy with me leading these girls, because I _am_ the Class Rep.”

Asuna thought in concern, “That’s the biggest worry _I’ll_ not be ready for.”

She then asked, “What about Makie?”

“Don’t worry, Asuna; give her a couple of days to think and she’ll forget about it, like _always_.”

“Hey, it’s like she’ll forget she’d done something wrong.”

Asuna then sighed, “So I guess _Mistress Makie_ is back to being _Dummy Pink_.”

Ayaka giggled and walked away from her, “Oh, Asuna!  You’re such a nut!  No wonder you’re leader of the Dummy Force.”

Asuna yelled, “What did you say?  What the hell does that even mean???”

She went after Ayaka.

Peace has been restored in Mahora Academy.  From what was _once_ a story of a ditzy airhead, who could control the student body, to a story of a beautiful class rep that saved the day.

****

* * *

Meanwhile, Makie was _still_ in a catatonic state, muttering “ _Why me?  Stupid me?_ ” over and over again.

Suddenly, a voice screamed from the sky.  It was a small green thing falling from the sky.  It bonked on Makie, causing no damage to her.  It was Motsu, who returned from a launch, by the then-controlled girls.

He got up and said, “Whoa!  That was a rush… in a good way.”

He looked at Makie and thought, “What happened to her?”

Makie looked at her and said, “Nice to have you back… Daddy.”

Motsu shrugged in confusion and said, “I don’t get it.”

Things were back to normal… in a good way.

“HEY!!!”  Motsu shouted.

****

* * *

**_The End_ **

****

* * *

“What do you mean you ran out of fuel???”  Evangeline screamed, who was with Chachamaru at the clock tower.

“I’m sorry, master,” Chacha responded, “But when I took the Class Rep to safety, I wasted a few of my fuel.”

“When _will_ you be refueled?”

“We have to wait for a couple of hours for me to recharge my batteries.”

“You said fuel!  Not batteries!!!”

She showed her a cord, on herself, connected to the wall socket.

“It’s the same thing; but we’ll get home eventually.”

Eva growled in anger, “I gave up R & R for this?  This is just great!”

She then thought aloud, “Still… we _did_ help save Mahora Academy.  That’s pretty much a great day _without_ Negi.”

Chacha then asked, “Master, do you need me to make you some tea, while we wait?”

Eva growled and shrieked very loudly:

_“CHACHAMARU!!!”_


End file.
